Just One Piece
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya has been hiding what he feels for years, but he's had enough of that and asks Shinra for help moving on...with just one piece of Shizuo. Shizaya, yaoi, mpreg. R&R Full warnings inside.
1. Love

**So I was walking to my friends house the other day when BAM! Inspiration hits me like a ton of bricks...for a story I'm not working on *sigh* Life. Well, I'm working kinks out in Ambiguity still, but this one seems to have entrenched into my brain and refuses to release it's foot hold. Therefore, I must write this story and return to the other at a later date...**

**Warnings: YAOI. Shizaya, mpreg, a few fetish things nothing too crazy though, fluff further on, Izaya being...slightly angsty, but thats goes away, PROMISE potential OOC, lemons. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara! would I _really_ be writing a fanfiction about it?**

* * *

><p>Love: Verb: Feeling of a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone): "do you love me?".<br>Noun: An intense feeling of deep affection: "their love for their country".  
>Synonyms:<br>-verb: like - be fond of - fancy – adore  
>-noun: affection - fondness - darling - passion<p>

How cliché_. _How perfectly boring, how perfectly useless this feeling was in the context I use it in. How perfectly fitted to this it was too. I hate it. I have so many forms of it, and in many circumstances it is so perfectly normal. But in this…all this does is hurt. It isn't supposed to hurt. It doesn't in the movies or on television, but it hurts me. It wounds my heart and scars it completely with a mark that can never heal.

Don't get me wrong, I don't believe for a moment the heart is the seat of human emotion, I know this is chemicals released in the brain to stimulate a sense of euphoria or so forth similar to narcotics. Even with this knowledge arming me it is my chest that hurts when I see him. It is this area that feels heavy, as though my heart has literally sunk into my feet. Like it is really and truly broken into fragments of what it once was.

Oh how I wish I had never met him. If I hadn't I wouldn't know what this wretched thing called love really was. I wouldn't have to feel it. I wouldn't hate the emotion quite so much, and who knew, I may even yearn for it. I just wish it would stop. I wish it would leave me alone so I wouldn't have to suffer.

I sigh as I watch the night sky above make it's progression above me. Really it is only the pull of the Earth and its need to march ever forward through time and space, sending every creature upon its surface closer into their oblivion. At this point I can't get there fast enough. Only one person knows how I feel, knows this terrible, painful secret I have kept since I was only fourteen. Nine years I have felt like this, nine. He will never feel it with me, and I will never gain happiness from this feeling I am forced to endure.

"Just one piece," I mumble to no one but myself. With even that much I could gain some semblance of sanity, a small taste of pure and unbridled joy. If only, if only. Ah, how beautifully wretched the world is just now. It won't be too long until I get my piece of him either. I asked Shinra to help. I asked after his rejection. His first damn words! How can you hate a person you have only just met? And yet he hated me.

_"You piss me off,"_ Ah, his exact words. I will never forget them, I will never forget the day they writ across my mind and scarred my heart into this eternal chasm of separate and broken fragments. So instead I stalk him endlessly through this city, I anger him. If it means he sees me I will attack him. I will draw red lines on his flesh for each moment I have pained over him, for each tear he has caused me to shed in his name. I will make him share my pain with me. Ass hole.

I hate him for making me feel this, I hate him for being so unpredictable…and I hate me. I hate me for loving him despite all this. I can't help it though, I do love him. Endlessly. Some might call it fate, and I don't know if that's what it is, but it hurts. Whatever the hell it is, it isn't fair. My phone startles me when it goes off and I check. A message from Shinra.

'_It's ready_'. I smile, my plan goes into practice tonight. I'll have to disappear though. Once I get my piece of him I won't let anyone else have it. Not ever. I won't let anyone take it from me. Just one little piece. Just a single iota, a mere cell. And he will be mine forever. Well, the piece of him I take will be. I stand and make my way to the man who has promised me my happiness. For five years now he's been working hard on it, with no help. Well, little help anyways. I pay his wife's wages. I even find things he needs for the trials, and laboratory mice may be easy, but Rhesus Monkeys are a little harder to smuggle in.

* * *

><p>"Mine forever. I won't let anyone else have you. I won't let them take it from me either," I mumble again. Finally I knock on the door I need and it is a woman in black spandex with a bright yellow cat-helmet who answers.<br>"Celty-san~ I need to see Shinra-san!" I smirk lightly, my tone jovial, happy. She nods and lets me in before removing her helmet, the smoke from her severed neck swirling upwards and fading into nothing. I walk in, heading to the laboratory and he grins when he sees me.

"Ah, good! You take this, then you can do it tomorrow. That's your best day, after that though…" He trails off.  
>"I'll manage. Thanks," I reply, leaving a large sum of cash on the counter before downing the vial in one go. Ew. It tastes something like old mildewy water that had dirty socks swimming in it for a week or two. Add rats pissing in it and we have the flavour of this shit. I shudder and try hard not to vomit, but I manage to keep it down. Then the pain starts.<p>

White hot in my abdomen it flashes outwards and blinds me. I curl up involuntarily, my knees giving out and my hands clenched tight on Shinra's shirt. Seems he caught me before I hit the ground, and I'm grateful for that. I draw breath in and realize only then I wasn't breathing since the pain started. My breath is shaky and ragged for almost ten minutes before the pain begins to fade into something manageable.

"I-is that what you meant?" I ask, and I curse how shaky my voice is.  
>"Yes. That's only the first attack too. You'll go around two weeks without one, then…I don't know how frequent they will be, it seems to vary from subject to subject, but you'll survive it," He explains, and I hate how sympathetic he sounds.<p>

"Grand." I shudder as I'm able to stand on my own at last.  
>"How are you going to do this anyways?" He asks and I wonder that myself.<br>"I'll figure something out," I mumble and touch my abdomen subconsciously. I can't believe I'm doing this…I hate children. But I love him, and I need something of him if I plan to give this up for good. It's not like I would be able to see him after this if I really go through with seducing him, and it's not like I could make a man who hates me mine. I will have him once, and take a piece of him away with me, wherever I choose to go. I would never use something like this as a weapon since all it would do is make him miserable and hate me more. That's the last thing I need. On the upside, I've researched his weaknesses, his desires, his fantasies and his kinks.

I know what he likes. Now I just have to give it to him…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Next chapter, IZA-CHAN *hand on mouth*<br>Izaya: *slapped the hand over Seliphras mouth* Ne~ Sephy-chan, don't ruin the suprise for them~!  
>Shizuo: Huh? Izaya-kun does what? What does he do?<br>Seliphra: You'll have to find out Shizu-chan. Either way *cough* **Review, lest the plot bunnies fail me half-way through.**


	2. Seduction

**Added warning of Crossdressing. kthnxbai~!**

* * *

><p>How atrociously embarrassing. It's bad enough I had to break in to the apartment of the strongest man in Ikebukuro, but then I changed into this? At least I didn't have to walk in it outside…in public…and January. If it weren't the most likely way to get him, I wouldn't…although it is turning me on a little. I have the mood set too, a trail of rose petals –he likes them the best- leading to the bedroom, me posing suggestively on it…in this outfit too. I take a deep breath. He'll be here any minute and sure enough…<p>

"What the…" I hear his voice and try not to blush too much. I hear his foot falls come down the hall, cautiously. He's not a complete fool then, he knows whoever is in here broke in. Finally he rounds the corner and his jaw drops. I smile coyly at him rather than my usual smirk.

"Welcome home master~" I practically purr. I'm in a full on French-maid outfit complete with stocking's and stilettos.  
>"Wh-wh-" Hmm. Seems I've registered him completely speechless.<br>"And Happy birthday Shizu-chan~" I add, so he knows who it is. I don't want him to forget this either.

"H-how do you kn-know where I live," He managed to choke up, and my eye's graze down…good, it's working.  
>"I know lots of things~" I remind him, moving the prop feather duster to my lips suggestively.<br>"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" His voice actually cracks.  
>"Ne~? I'm here to give Shizu-chan his birthday present~" My tongue lightly flicks the handle of the duster. He gulps. He's already hard too and if I weren't so nervous I would have teased him about it.<p>

"H-how did you know-"  
>"I believe…master…I answered that one already…" I slowly move up, letting my back curve gently to show off my flexability, my fingers touching my lips lightly. He swallows hard again and takes a step back. I stand –I've been practicing for this since Shinra's first successful trial two years ago. The fact that the day I need to do this lands on his birthday is merely coincidence. I walk towards him –in these shoes I'm almost as tall as he is—my hips swaying suggestively. The skirt…doesn't cover anything properly.<p>

His back hits the wall and I glide my arms over his shoulders, around his neck, my lips touching his once before moving to his ear.  
>"Master~ gonna~ deny~ me~?" I purr softly. His heart is racing, and can feel it in his chest. I move slowly away, my hands ghosting down one arm to take his hand and lead him back to the bed.<p>

"Shi~zu~o~" I purr, my hand brushing his cheek gently as I move in for another kiss. This time he responds forcefully. I am SO glad I thought to brought lube…and to use it beforehand too. His tongue slides in my mouth, one hand following the nylon up my leg to the buckle. He rips that easily and the small snap twinges against my leg. His hand moves up under the skirt and I part my legs for him. This was easier than I thought it would be…

He growls softly when he feels I have nothing on underneath and I gasp when he inserts one finger inside me. It doesn't hurt, but it feels odd. Sure I lubed myself up a few minutes before he got in, but his fingers feel very different. My legs wrap around his waist now as his lips leave mine to trail down my neck, my collar bone.

"I'm going to rip this thing you have on," He growls.  
>"It's your –Ah!- B-birthday gift do –Nn~!- what you l-like with -haaah~! It~!" I moan back. He grins against my chest and the damn thing rips easily with his strength. Then he does something else I'm only half expecting. He uses the fabric he ripped from me to tie my hands above my head, on the head board. The knot is very strong. I'm surprised at how much of a turn on that is for me as he adds a second finger.<p>

"Aaah~! M-master~!" I know he likes that too. I leave if he brings anyone over, but I do watch when he's on his own, and he likes the maids, the bondage…not sadism per se, but he liked the control. He shivers at the title I've given him and I know he's wondering how the hell I know he likes this stuff, but he's too far gone to ask it now.

"You prepared yourself beforehand?" He asks gruffly.  
>"Is Master angry~?" I asked coyly, my head tilting to one side. He smirks and inserts a third finger. It's starting to hurt but I pretend otherwise. Besides, I can't stop it now. If I do…no, not an option. Not when I've gone this far.<br>"Haah~! M-Master be g-gentle~" I whimper that much and he frowns.  
>"Gentle?"<br>"Ne~? I am a virgin you know~" He scoffs. I know he doesn't believe it fully, but it's true. I always took care of my own needs, though I did try once. I didn't get very far with him. He starts stretching me more slowly though and grabs the bottle of lube I used on myself…then set on the nightstand. He adds some more to his fingers and I shiver.

"Ah! Oh! C-cold~!" But not bad either. I squirm in my bonds a little and after a few more thrusts with his fingers he slides them out, and what a dirty noise they make! He yanks his own shirt off, the buttons scattering on the floor, before his pants come off and I can't help staring at his perfect body. Each muscle is perfectly sculpted…and he's big down there too! I gulp a little but he squeezes another generous handful of lube out then starts gliding it on himself. It's so hot I can barely stand it.

He wipes the excess lube from his hand on the remains of the maid costume, though I still have the shoes and stockings on. He enters me slowly and my elbows bend towards him automatically, my arms straining to wrap around his neck as he hovers over me, tantalizingly out of my grasp even now. His lips claim mine as he starts moving and though it hurts I'm happy right now. The head of my erection touches his abdomen every time he thrusts inside and it's enough to make me whine with need. The angle changes though and then…

"MMNF~!" Pleasure wipes thought from my mind then, wipes everything but itself. White hot and better than I ever expected it to be, it rolls through my body in waves, a new one with each of his strikes to that one spot. My hands grip the fabric he's tied me with desperately now and I tug weakly at it, to no avail. His mouth stays on mine, like he wants to swallow my every moan, like he's tasting them and each has a new and unique flavour.

He stays with this angle though, his hips moving to hit my thighs with a slap, again and again. Oh fuck, it was good! I needed more than what I took now, but I know this memory alone will sustain me forever. I feel my release building, the heat pooling in my abdomen and the pressure building with a burning need and my moans grow louder still in his mouth. He moves his mouth at last though and the room echoes with my cries of delight combined with the sounds of our bodies connecting like this.

"You scream my name when you come," He orders breathily in my ear.  
>"Ah~! Shi-Shizu~! Shizuo~! SHIZUO!" I do as he has bidden, and come for him harder than I've ever come in my life! His name is always on my lips when I come, though he can't know that. I feel his release fill me, warm inside my body as he comes too and pulls out. I can tell he's exhausted, he was working all day –probably throwing and lifting all manner of things bolted to the ground—and then he came home and fucked me senseless. I'm exhausted just from the fucking! One hand lazily tugs the fabric, ripping it some more and freeing my hands at last.<p>

Sure enough he passes out almost right away beside me in the bed and I shiver, watching him a moment. I watch his chest rise and fall, slowly shifting from the shallow, rapid breathing of exercise to the deep, slow breath of sleep. I gaze, mesmerized temporarily by the sheen of sweat that covers his perfect muscles, the delicate shine of his bleached-blonde hair. He's so beautiful, like a work of art, only real. A perfect alpha male in all his glory. I sigh softly, lying beside him a while to allow his seed to absorb properly. Shinra said it would take only an hour at most before I conceived after sex. Damn, I wish I had longer to drink him in.

Eternity wouldn't be enough for me though, and finally the hour passes and I rise. I take everything with me, every scrap of the ruined costume, every petal I scattered. I even find sleep wear and dress him in it. I want him to think this was a dream if I can, I won't disappear immediately. I can't let him think it's because of this.

"Ah Shizu-chan…if only you knew…" I whisper gently, kissing his perfect lips one last time before I leave, barely managing not to limp on my way home. No one will ever suspect a thing, and that is exactly what I want. I do stop by Shinra's though. He agreed to help hide the pregnancy as best he can, even from Celty.

* * *

><p>"Izaya-san…you did it?" He seems surprised. I smirk at him though, my best sultry look thrown in.<br>"You mean you doubted me? Please, I'm way too hot for him to resist~" I tease and he raises an eyebrow at me.  
>"Izaya-san…"<br>"Fine, I …took advantage of his birthday a little…and…his weakness for …maid outfits." I can feel my cheeks burn red. Damn it all, Izaya Orihara does NOT blush! Sinra laughs at me too.

"Shizuo-san has a kink for that eh? Well, was it good?"  
>"It was…better than that," I admit sheepishly and he smiles, almost gently at me now.<br>"Well, how do you plan to hide this from everyone?"  
>"Easy. I'll arrange for only net meetings, that or send my new assistant 'Kanra' out. Did I mention 'Kanra' just tried for a baby~?"<p>

"Did 'she'? Well, I'm sure 'she' can meet with people you can't…and get everything you need to boot."  
>"Who knows…maybe even Shizu-chan will like 'her'~"<br>"That's a dangerous game you look at," He warns and I smile, but it's a sad one now.  
>"I can't help it Shinra. Nine years…he's the one,"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Not the last time we see Iza-chan in a dress either<br>Izaya: *hides*  
>Shizuo: ...oookay<br>Seliphra: Yeah yeah, anywho, normally I respond to all reviews, however the last two weeks have been insane. Literally I am ready to collapse. Hence...I didn't when I woke up to fourty two emails. **BUT I STILL WANT YOUR REVIEWS!** I read all of them and they help a LOT. Seriously.


	3. Kanra

**Hee~! I thank you all for your reviews, and I thank Alice Cooper for helping me write the lemon in the last chapter~!**

* * *

><p>I feel so ridiculous right now. I need to make Izaya Orihara disappear, and make Kanra Nakamura a regular being. I know that Shizuo knows where I live, but if I can convince him I moved away before I really do…that would be best I think. Then I can watch him while the piece I've stolen from him grows. That being said, I'm wearing a skirt, heels, long socks and a top many girls would consider "cute". The skirt is tantalizingly short of course, I have to show off my sexy legs.<p>

I wear a coat similar to my own but it's much longer and I have a wig on. It makes my hair appear like it reaches mid back and the fur on my jacket is pink instead of tan. I look like the female version of…well…me I suppose, but I'm hot. After all, guys keep whistling at me as I troll Ikebukuro, looking for my favourite resident. I don't dare say anything to him when I see him, but I flick my hood up and skip a little.

"IZAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUN!" I smile then change my facial features to neutral, ignoring him completely. I squeak, high pitched when he grabs me and spins me, then I watch his face go from enraged, to shocked, to full of regret.

"S-sorry, thought you were someone else…" He mumbles apologetically and I smile as sweetly as I can. I even wore make-up.  
>"Oh, that's okay~! Maybe you could make it up to me~?" I ask flirtatiously, keeping my voice high and feminine.<p>

"Wh-what?"  
>"Hmm? Do you have a girlfriend or something~?" I ask and he actually blushes.<br>"N-no…"  
>"Yay~!" I grab his arm happily, "I know who <em>you<em> are of course, you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro~" It wasn't like he was an unknown or something. Everybody knew who Shizuo Heiwajima was and he nodded.

"A-and you?"  
>"Kanra. I'm Kanra Nakamura, and I think you're gorgeous~" I gush, making sure to sound feminine still. I even have really good fake boobs that Shinra helped me with.<br>"Wha-oh..um…thanks?" How cute he is~  
>"Hmm? You don't get many compliments do you?"<br>"N-not really," I wonder if they're too scared? He's the best example of an Alpha Male I have ever seen after all…women should be flocking to him all the time, but since I began watching him he has had very few women or men over for that sort of thing.

"Have we…met before? You seem…really familiar for some reason…." He says then. Crap…totally busted.  
>"Hmm? Not officially, but I do see you around a lot. You're hard to miss though, and…well I don't usually wear stuff like this~" I try to look embarrassed. Not that it's hard to do. Fortunately he seems to fall for my explanation.<p>

"Oh, that…must be it then." Of course I seem familiar you dolt! You've only been trying to kill me for nine years now while I fall deeper and deeper into this damnable abyss called 'love'! Even so, I'm glad he doesn't recognise me as his enemy, but rather some woman who simply looks similar. I have contacts in too, blue ones, but with my natural colour it looks like a hazy violet.  
>"F-fine then, how do I make it up to you?" He asks and I smirk, but manage to change it into a smile.<br>"I would say buy me a drink, but I'm pregnant~" I confess happily and he blinks in shock.

"Y-you sure you should be clinging like this to me? Your boyfriend will get pissed off won't he?"  
>"Hmm…nope, don't have one~!" He frowns a little. Clearly sluts aren't his type so I pout a little.<br>"The father was…no good. He was a bad person, but I love my baby," I lie. The father was the love of my fucking life, and I only wanted one little piece to remember him by when I finally raised the white flag and fled him. His eyes widen a little at that and he scowls.

"Men shouldn't hurt women," He growls and I smile a little.  
>"How about dinner~?"<br>"Huh? Uh…s-sure?" He's so cute when he blushes like that. I smile then and kiss his cheek.  
>"555-1234" I whisper in his ear before bouncing off.<p>

* * *

><p>Namie walks in just as I finish pulling my regular clothing on and I turn to look at her.<br>"Namie-chan~! I was just thinking about you~" I say and she frowns, shooting a glare at me.  
>"It better be good Orihara-san,"<br>"Hmmnn, I'm moving. You're out a job, sooorry~!" I'm not. She's such a tight ass, and she can be sooo scary~. She frowns then shrugs.

"Give me my last pay check, then I'll never have to see you again," She grumbles and I pass her the cash she's owed. She turns and walks out just as fast as she came in. I smile down at the city streets from my office window and head out after her. I turn the other way though, heading to find my monster. Time to let him win at last.

* * *

><p>It takes no time at all to find him, I just follow the sounds of a fight in progress. Some guy who refuses to pay his debts no doubt, and I see Tom looking apathetic as usual while Shizuo lifts a car. Time to save some guys sorry ass it seems.<p>

"Shi~zu~chan~" I call happily and I see him flinch.  
>"FLEA!" The man is forgotten and I jump aside as the car goes flying passed. I smirk at him playfully.<br>"Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~" I head for the park. I know it'll be empty right now and sure enough there isn't a soul in sight. I hide and he runs in here after me, his head turning as he pauses to try and assess the situation.

"Come on out flea…So I can squash you like the bug you are!"  
>"Ne~? Does Shizu-chan have a crush on me~?" I tease, revealing myself. He growls and turns, but there isn't anything he can rip up nearby.<br>"Don't worry Shizu-chan~! Just letting you know that you win~" I look sad because I let myself. He just looks confused.  
>"What do you mean?" He growls.<p>

"You win~! I'll stay far, far away from you Shizu-chan, I'm leaving~" I say, managing to smirk. He frowns properly now.  
>"What the hell are you scheming now flea?"<br>"Ne~? So mean! I am innocent~!"  
>"Yeah right, about as innocent as the devil himself," He growls, his golden eyes flicking to the large tree nearby. I shrug lightly.<p>

"What can I say? I'm bored of 'Bukuro, I'm bored of Shinjuku too so I'm off to someplace else. I liked playing with you though, it was super fun~!" I say pleasantly before turning and running for it. I leave him far behind though, and Kanra won't stay here for long either. But if he likes her…maybe I'll have a chance? Better not to try for it though. If he found out Kanra was me and he'd started to like Kanra…he would kill me. And he would kill the baby too. For one thing he'd never believe what Shinra has done for me is possible, and even if he did he would want to destroy any 'monstrosity' that came from me.

* * *

><p>I curse as I feel my eyes getting wetter. Shinra said this would happen too, that my emotions would be out of control after a while and it has been two weeks now. I brush away the accursed tears with a small sniffle and take a deep breath. Then I gasp, my hand flying to my abdomen as pain sears through me again. It was worse than before, my vision actually swims. Shinra could have warned me about the intensity!<p>

My knees give out and I hear a pitiful whining coming from somewhere…oh wait, that's me making that noise. Tears of pain bead and then run freely down my cheeks as I clutch my abdomen, gasping for air. I just can't seem to get any! Finally it begins to ebb, my ears stop ringing and my eyes see properly again. It takes another minute though before I can get to my feet shakily and look around to make sure no one saw me so damn weak just now. No one seems to be near and I slowly make my way back when my phone goes off. And just as I leave the alleyway too.

"Shizu-chan?" I mumble looking at the call display, then I remember. I gave him this number as Kanra and I smile and pick up with 'her' voice.  
>"Moshi moshi~!" I say in the high, feminine voice. People look at me odd.<br>"K-Kanra-san, right?" I smile happily at his voice.  
>"Yes~ this is she!" I ignore everybody, focusing on that voice, milky smooth and honey sweet in my ear.<p>

"You said I should…take you out to dinner, since I um…nearly uh…hurt you so…I was wondering when you wanted to uh…do that?" I could practically hear him blushing. I smile then, and I know it must be odd for my humans to see such a genuine smile appear on me.

"Well, when are you free next?" I ask and he coughs.  
>"Um…tomorrow?" He manages to choke out.<br>"Tomorrow it is then~! I'll meet you at Russia Sushi? I love the food there~!" I ask and I can hear the relief in his voice.  
>"Me too! I guess I'll um…meet you there…is six okay?" He's already sounding braver. I think he's attracted to me! I mean…Kanra.<br>"That's perfect~" I cheer.  
>"Great! See you then!"<br>"Yep~! Bye Shizuo-san~!" I actually twirl I'm so happy and I ignore the stares of confusion from my lovable humans.

* * *

><p>It pains me that I must leave him soon. Especially since his date with 'Kanra' went so well! He even kissed her goodnight! I mean…me. He kissed me goodnight! I giggle at me ceiling, remembering it so well. He was nervous too, timid. Nothing like when I seduced him, but I know he thinks with was one weird as shit erotic dream. He had even blushingly confessed the 'dream' to Celty who had laughed and told him –I think—not to worry about it and it probably didn't mean anything sinister. I had been spying on him of course. I can only guess what Celty had said from Shizuo's reaction to her screen, which had been the tension leaving his body and a small, gorgeous smile. He'd said she was right too and he shouldn't worry so much over stupid things.<p>

I giggle again though, ecstatic. He asked me for a second date if I was okay with it~! I was, naturally. What woman in her right mind would say no to someone so…so…my mind runs through every word that could be applied. Admirable, alluring, angelic, appealing, beauteous, bewitching, charming, classy, comely…the list was long and all the words failed to describe him, even combined with each other. I sigh softly and sit up when a knock comes at my door. I'm still in my Kanra costume though, and look through the peep-hole. Crap, Shiki is earlier than usual! I don't have time to change though…aw damn.

"Hello~" I use the falsely high voice, opening the door. Shiki stares at me in complete shock.  
>"Izaya…san?"<br>"Hmm~? Ah, you must be Shiki-san. Orihara-san said you would be by, but I think he was expecting you later on~" I say, stepping aside. He eyes me warily, stepping inside.  
>"You can drop the act," He growls and I know I'm blushing. Damn it all, why Shiki of all people?<br>"No fooling you, is there?" I grumble in my own voice and he rolls his eye a little.  
>"I'm not going to ask. What you do in your own time is up to you unless it affects me," He says, sitting and I grab the envelope.<p>

"Ne Shiki-san~, this is just a game~" I say happily, handing him the information he requested a week ago. He hands me my money, eyeing my carefully.  
>"Right. Are you sure you aren't just transgendered or something?" He asks me and I actually laugh.<br>"Please! This is too much fun! Especially when people fall for it~! Did you need any more than that?" I ask as he starts rifling through the sheets I just handed him.

"No, this is exactly what we were looking for," He says, standing again, "I'll leave you to your…hobby," He says and starts to leave.  
>"Shiki-san," I call out and he pauses, looking back at me, "I'm no long taking jobs, I'm leaving Japan soon," I tell him. That makes his eyes widen and he turns.<br>"Oh?"  
>"I have my own reasons. I thought you should know though. I'm wrapping up everything before I go, but if I come back you'll be the first to know," I shrug and he nods.<p>

"Pleasure doing business with you then," He says gruffly before he leaves without another word. I of course head to the internet to circulate a few rumours about my leaving Shinjuku, the responses of which are varied. A few believed it, many doubted it…one made me laugh though.

'_Izaya Orihara is leaving? But what will Shizu-chan do without his lover?_' Fujoshi were so funny! And in this case, whoever it was actually had it half-right. Her comment was getting a lot of hits too, especially when I left my reply.

'_Please, they hate each other!_'  
>'<em>Love and hate are a fine line Nakura!<em>'  
>'<em>I have to agree with Nakura here<em>'  
>'<em>Me too<em>'  
>'<em>Oh come on! It's so obvious! I mean, Izaya is always chasing Shizuo down, then Shizuo chases him! How could it be any more obvious what they feel?<em>' Hmm…two supporters.  
>'<em>How about the fact that Shizuo is throwing <strong>VENDING MACHINES<strong> at Izaya and Izaya is trying to **SLIT** Shizuo's **THROAT**?_' I sigh and let them debate it now, shutting the computer down. I wonder how long I can be Kanra for Shizuo before he suspects something. I wonder too if I can make him 'dream' about me again. Shinra will tell me not to. It is a dangerous game I intend to play for a while, but until I have his child I need him. It's that simple.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Just fyi, the songs USED for the tasty lemon were '<em>Poison<em>' and '_You're My Temptation_'...I love rock~  
>Izaya: You also gave Shizu-chan your own- *silenced by Seliphra's hand*<br>Shizuo: Huh? She game me her what?  
>Seliphra: Nothing~! Never you all mind~! Just <strong>review<strong> my luvvies~!


	4. Dating Game

**Izaya's pregnancy will progress fast, why? Because the story isn't over when the baby comes, that's why! Also, he is NOT Genderbent for clarification, he is STILL MALE! He's just crossdressing. He looks like Fem!Izaya because...well, you would like the genderbent version of yourself too if you tried hard enough ne? But yeah, he's not genderbent, just crossdressing**

* * *

><p>I blink the tears from my eyes finally, my vision returning, but I stay lying right where I am. Three months pregnant now, and the pain is coming more frequently as time goes on, but's always at least a week between attacks. They're starting to last longer too, and the intensity increases with each one. There is a rapid knocking at my door that I just realize.<p>

"Izaya-san, please! I know you're in there!" Shinra.  
>"It's open," I manage to call and I hear him come in, then I hear him gasp and he hurries over to me.<br>"What happened? Are you alright?" He asks and I wave him off nonchalantly.  
>"Just an attack," I mumble and he frowns, nodding.<br>"Oh…they're worse than I expected them to be" He says and I manage to get off the floor with his help.

"You're nearly all packed…I thought you were staying until the delivery?" He asks and I frown.  
>"I am, but I need to be gone fast when the baby comes." I remind him and he nods.<br>"Right. Do you know where you're going yet?" He asks me and I smile weakly, sitting down in the chair he helps me to.  
>"I'm thinking Canada, Great Britain, or Australia, but I'm not too sure yet." I say and he pulls out a small device.<p>

"Can I check on it? We haven't really listened for anything nor done an ultrasound yet, and the baby's existed nearly ten weeks now, I want to make sure everything is okay," He says and I sigh a little.  
>"Yeah, sure," I don't really give a shit about the baby to be honest. It sounds cruel, I know, but the only reason it exists is because I need Shizuo like I need to breathe, and I don't want to make Shizuo's days bad anymore. I know how I make him feel, he's been all too forward on that front, but I love him. Shinra pulls out some jelly too and gently rubs it on the miniscule swell, then puts the metal want on it.<p>

"What's….that?" I ask when I hear the odd noise. It sounds almost like water rushing.  
>"That's the baby's heart beat," He says and suddenly my heart feels funny. Wow…scratch what I just said!<br>"Oh…" My voice is too high. Shinra chuckles at me though and I glare at him, "What?" I ask.  
>"You just fell in love with your baby didn't you?" He asks and I scowl a little.<br>"So what…?" I mumble, I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"Nothing…I'm just glad you have maternal instincts, or I don't know if I would be able to live with myself," He admitted and I can't help but look at my abdomen as he removes the Doppler. My heart grew so quickly…there was my love for humans, my love for my monster…and just now it grew again. But it was already full, full of love for my baby…Shizu-chan's baby too. I can't help but smile now and rub the spot once Shinra cleans the jelly off.

"You've stopped cutting your hair," He says then and I nod.  
>"Yeah, I'm going to let it grow out until the baby comes. Then I'll cut it back again. This way I won't need that damn wig, it makes my head itch!" I whine and he laughs.<br>"Makes sense. I think Celty knows that I know where you are you know," He adds hen and I shrug a little.

"So let her. Just don't tell her I'm still here or she'll rush over! And then she'll have to tell Shizu-chan that his girlfriend isn't actually a girl,"  
>"You could always tell her you've actually been a girl your whole life," He suggests.<br>"She'll check you know! And I really don't have the parts!" I point out and he frowns.  
>"Oh yeah…she's like that isn't she?"<br>"Shinra…how do I break up with him when I leave though? I mean…I love him and he's finally…paying attention to me in a good way," I mumble, looking at my feet. I can feel my eyes getting wet again. I hate pregnancy hormones, they have me crying too damn easily!

"That was your idea Izaya-san. I told you not to, remember?" He frowns, watching me, but he sits too. He's the only one who knows Kanra doesn't exist. The only one who knows I love Shizuo, and the only one who knows what I did, just to feel loved by him, just to be able to give up on him.  
>"I kn-know b-but I…I…Sh-Shinraaa!" I start crying properly now. Fuck I hate being pregnant! He gapes for a moment, then he hugs me and tries to calm me down. My phone goes off. Shizuo's ringtone.<p>

"H-hello?" I sniff, in Kanra's voice.  
>"Kanra-chan? Are you okay?"<br>"Huh? Y-yeah, just hormones, what's up?"  
>"Oh…I was just wondering if you're still up for…tonight?" I could kick myself for forgetting.<br>"Yeah! I am! Hey can…I come over early?"  
>"Huh? Yeah sure, I'm done now anyways." I smile now.<br>"Great, um…be there soon then!" I hang up and Shinra frowns at me.  
>"This really isn't healthy Izaya-san. For you OR Shizuo-san, this will hurt him too when you leave you know,"<p>

"Heh, yeah. But then maybe he'll know how _I_ feel," I mumble. I'm such a petty, selfish fool. I hate myself.

* * *

><p>"You cut your hair," He looks surprised.<br>"Yeah…I hope you don't mind?" I haven't actually, if anything it's longer, but now it's only shoulder length. He shakes his head.  
>"Looks nice," He shrugs and I smile, letting myself in. He grabs a cigarette though and I tsk.<br>"Shizuo-san, I'm pregnant, you can't smoke around me, remember?" He blinks, then he looks guilty.

"Oh…right," He puts it away and I give him a winning smile. I'm wearing pants today, but they're girly looking enough. I hate having to cross dress. I'm also wearing a light sweater since it's March now, and the weather is warming up now.

"You're not showing yet though…how far are you anyways?"  
>"Three months, and I am so showing, see?" I lift my shirt enough to show him the baby bump without letting him see I have the abdominal muscle structure of a man.<p>

"…Oh. Hey you're pretty fit aren't you?" I let my shirt drop, blushing a little.  
>"Y-yes," I say, a little embarrassed but he grins and comes over, kissing me lightly. I sigh happily, smiling and we head out on our date. But damn if we can be left alone!<p>

"Is that Izaya?" I hear a squeal and I barely manage not to tense. Shizuo would notice since we're holding hands. He does tense and I hear him growl, his head immediately snapping in the direction of the voice. I turn to look too, but rather timidly. Erika comes bounding over then.

"I think you have me confused with someone else?" I try to giggle it off and she frowns then, looking at me, then Shizuo, then me again.  
>"Huh?"<br>"C'mon Kanra-chan," Shizuo relaxes when he hears that but Erika frowns deeper and opens her mouth.  
>"One minute, 'kay~?" I chirp, releasing his hand and dragging the Fujoshi away.<p>

"You ARE Izaya," She says. It's not a question.  
>"And if you tell ANYONE Erika Karisawa, I swear to GOD I will make your life so miserable you will be happy to die!" I threaten and her eyes widen. She swallows hard, nodding in understanding.<br>"G-gotcha um…Kanra-san. B-but why are you…?" I frown a little.  
>"I have my own reasons. You're not getting any more than that either, now if Shizu-chan finds out who I really am because of you I will NOT be impressed," I remind her and she nods again.<p>

"You make a really pretty girl…." She adds and I growl a little then compose myself before going back out to a very confused Shizuo.  
>"What…?"<br>"Hmm? Oh nothing~! Don't worry about it~!" I say happily taking his hand once more. Erika nods, and I think she's in shock. She didn't know me that well though and I know I probably scared her just now. She teeters off back to her friends who ask her what the hell that was all about.

"Oh…my bad, just a look-alike," She lies with a laugh and they shake their heads. Shizuo seems to accept her reasoning too. I sigh softly, and squeeze his hand a little.

This really was a bad idea…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: I wrote this at three am...be happy it's up at all. These last couple weeks just caught up with me and now people are insulting me again and treating me like dirt and I have no way to get away from it. Therefore, I'm sorry if the story suffers, I really hope it doesn't, I will do my best, and the reviews help more then you could possibly know.<p> 


	5. Fool

**Another short chappy, just wanted to clarify though, it isn't the story people are hating on, it's everyone in my real life hating on me, but thank you so much for all your support! I'm feeling much better after all of the kind reviews and have decided to throw vending machines at the next person who ticks me off!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shit, not now! I squeeze my eyes shut as the first wave of pain rolls through me, one hand resting on my now properly swollen abdomen, the other suddenly squeezing the life out of Shizuo's hand. He blinks and looks at me now.<br>"Kanra?" He asks and I manage to bite the pain back and smile.  
>"Ah hah! No, it's nothing…I um…need the bathroom," I lie as best I can, looking for somewhere…ANYWHERE away from prying eyes.<p>

I stumble into a nearby women's room, hurrying to the last stall and sit down to let the pain consume me. I have to bite down on my own arm to keep myself making noise, and clench my eyes shut so tight I can feel the contacts I'm wearing. Stupid, STUPID! I knew there would be an attack today and still I agreed to this? I'm a fucking fool!

I try to breathe my way through like Shinra suggested but it's not working as well as I'd hoped it would. Five months of these insufferable attacks though and I'm beginning to manage the pain better. Being able to see Shizuo whenever it strikes my fancy is helping too. I know he cares about me…well, okay he cares about Kanra, but I know he doesn't love me…er…her. Not yet. I know I should end this before he does, much as I want him to feel my pain. I've been so happy lately, but I know he would crush me if he knew who I really was.

Even now if he hears my real name his head turns to that direction, his perfect golden eyes flashing. I gasp lightly, releasing my arm as the pain starts fading. Huh, that was faster than usual. It wasn't as bad either, and I feel a small kick inside my abdomen.

"Ne, I'm okay baby," I say softly before getting up, grimacing at the throbbing pain in my arm. I look quickly. Good, didn't break the skin. Shinra says it's a boy, but I'm not sure I believe him. I just…know. I move the sleeve back down to cover my teeth marks, flush the unused toilet and wash my hands. I make my way out to Shizuo who smiles when he sees me.

"See? I'm fine~" I say happily taking his hand. I'm anything but.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, you must be masochistic or…or something!"<br>"Ne~, Shinra-san, I just can't help it," I shrug but he's still berating me.  
>"You have you're attack days marked on a fucking calendar! SERIOUSLY! And you STILL decide to go out today?"<br>"Shut up Shinra, I want strawberries, my feet hurt, and your giving me a head ache," I grumble now and he shakes his head in mild frustration.

"What do strawberries have to do with anything?" He grumbles.  
>"I'm craving Shizu-chan's foods you know," I say it softly and I swear when tears bead in my eyes again. At least I'm in my own damn clothing right now, but this shirt is completely ruined. Stretched to fucking oblivion. Shinra frowns a little and goes into my refrigerator to get me my fruit. I sniffle and eat the red berries, but it does little to calm me.<p>

"H-how do y-you stand it?" Fuck I hate these hormones and I hiccup a little.  
>"Stand what?"<br>"Love? By GOD I hate this! I h-hate b-b-b-being s-so f-f-f-FUCKING i-in l-l-love wi-with him!" I can't help it. I'm crying properly now and Shinra doesn't know what to do.  
>"W-well, um…Celty does l-love me back so…" He stammers. I know he wants to leave. This is uncomfortable for him.<p>

"G-go," I hiccup.  
>"What?"<br>"GO! GET OUT OF H-HERE!" I scream, throwing the now empty carton at him and he squeaks, fleeing. I curl up with nothing but my misery on the couch and sob openly now. Why? Why couldn't that stupid oaf love me? ME? Not Kanra! ME? A hefty kick from my abdomen jolts me suddenly and one hand flies to it.

"S-sorry," I mumble and sniffle, a small smile forming. Another kick comes and I wipe the last of the tears away. Ah yes, baby loves me. She'll love me, and she's half of him. Even if he hates me for eternity, I'll always have her. I love her too now, properly. I saw her on the ultrasound Shinra did last week and my heart melted for her. She was going to be beautiful, I just knew it.

"Ah baby~, you'll be pretty like your mommy ne~?" A small kick and I giggle now. Shinra wasn't kidding when he warned me of mood swings. I pick my phone up and stare at it for a moment, sighing softly.  
>"Ne, did you know that when you sigh, you lose a piece of your soul baby? That's what they used to think you know~" I smile at the small kick.<p>

"And when you sneeze it falls out, that's why people say bless you. So the devil can't possess you while your soul is climbing back in," Talking to my baby feels good. I wonder if she will be more like me or more like him. I smile at the thought. My piece will arrive soon…just four more months…and then I leave my Shizu-chan for good. I should end this beforehand, he's already wondering why I won't tell him my address, and he's really wondering why I don't let him do me...though he hasn't really pressed the issue either. I don't want to break it off, not when he makes me so happy, but I know this can't last forever either.

Why did I let myself do this? Why am I such a fucking fool?

* * *

><p>Seliphra *Huggles Izaya* It'll be okay~!<br>Izaya: Shizu-chan, you're such a meany~!  
>Shizuo: What the hell did I do? You brought this on yourself flea!<br>Izaya: Ehhh...heh heh *sweat drops then acts innocent*  
>Seliphra: Need yer reviews folks, you really have no idea how much they help me! And remember, when baby comes the story IS NOT OVER, this will likely be my longest story in terms of chapters...<p> 


	6. Baby

**Okay, only got five reviews, last chapter sucked, I know, sorry, this one kinda does too so sorry 'bout that, but it picks up again after this one, I promise!First three paragraphs are kinda like journal entries, just Izaya rambling, but then...yeah, just read ne?  
><strong>

**New warning: Mean Shizuo later on. Minor Shizona (Shizuo x Vorona)**

* * *

><p>"I'm…sorry,"<br>"Naw…it's cool. Kinda saw this coming anyways," He shrugs and I want to scream. I want to kick him for taking this so well.  
>"Oh," Is what I choose to say instead. He nods and looks back to Tom, then me.<br>"Is that all then?" He asks and I nod, trying hard not to cry. He heads back to Tom now nods to him once…he laughs about something. Bastard! Here I am practically in tears, and I'M not even the dumpee! I have to leave, I have to be away from him, I need…I don't even know what I need. Damn it all! What a lie. I know exactly what I need and I'm moving away from it as fast as I fucking can! I need Shizuo…I need him. I need him so badly it hurts, and I can't be near him now. I'm leaving once the baby gets here and that will only be another month, Shinra wants to deliver it early so I don't actually go in to labour. He says it might not be healthy; it might kill us both if I do. I know I'm going to spy on him.

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have spied on him. Tom hired someone else today and I could kill. Why, why did she have to be so…so gorgeous? She even likes the same damn foods he does! She's perfect in every fucking way for him! I fucking hate Russia right now. I should hack the Americans and nuke the fucking county for producing such a slut-bag like Vorona. And she flirts with him constantly! Just a few more weeks though…Damn my feet hurt…<p>

* * *

><p>So far Shizu-chan hasn't asked her out. Good, I'll kill her if he does. Shizuo is mine damn it; I'M the one he knocked up! Not that he knows. He doesn't even mention Kanra to her either. What a freaking jerk! Well…he didn't exactly have sex with me as Kanra either…not for lack of trying on his part. How could I though when I don't have a vagina? Two more weeks…then I can leave him to his damned life…Vorona will win. Fucking cunt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now?"<br>"Yes. Now,"  
>"Y-you said I had another week though! I can't-"<br>"Izaya-san…this isn't healthy. You need to be away from him, and I can't go with you! You need to leave, and that means we deliver now," He has a point. I nod slowly.

"Alright," I say and he looks shocked. I'm nine months now anyways, and I am SO over being pregnant.  
>"Celty…she's going to know now," He mumbles softly, and I sigh.<br>"Nothing to be done. I'm leaving right away anyways, right? Can you help me cut my hair though? I hate it long like this,"  
>"Once the C-section is over." He agrees and I get in his car. We drive slowly, and he parks. I could die, Shizuo is there. I'm not even in costume! He'll know if he spots me! I duck as best I can.<br>"One second…" Shinra sounds serious. He steps out and shuts the door.

"Shizuo-san…I'm busy right now, is there another time you can come back?"  
>"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, I'll just bleed to death in the meantime," He grumbles and I sneakily peek at him. His arm is cut open quite badly and Shinra tsk's.<br>"Head on in, first room Shizuo-san, wait for me there and I can stitch you up," He says and I see him grin.  
>"Yeah, fine," He heads in and Shinra comes back to help the heavily pregnant me out of the car. I bite my lower lip. Shinra knows what I'm feeling and he nods, helping me through and passed the room with Shizuo in it. He gets me sat down in the room and I hear him talking to Shizuo next door. Only next door to me and he doesn't know it…<p>

"Celty! I need you to go next door and help set the other patient up. You'll know what for when you see him," I hear Shinra's voice and I tense a little as she walks in. She's obviously shocked, her body language screams it. Her screen pops into my face right away.

[Izaya?] It reads. I nod quietly.  
>[Who's is it? Shinra helped you?] I nod again then point to the wall.<br>[Shizuo is the father?] I nod again and she paces a little having a silent freak out. I can hear Shinra seeing Shizuo off now and then he comes in, chuckles a little and gets me on my side after having me strip.

"Ne~! Shinra that hurts!" I whine as I feel a sharp prick in my spine. Then my entire lower body goes numb.  
>"It's an epidural, roll over, on your back," I do as I'm told and he moves a big white curtain so I can't see my abdomen. I feel no pain, but I know what he's doing…especially when I hear something that shocks me into my core. Wailing…desperate, irritated, high pitched wailing.<p>

"Oh…It's a girl," Shinra says and I grin.  
>"Ne~, I told you so Shinra!" I mumble.<br>[You shouldn't talk with a giant hole in your abdomen] I smile at Celty and she moves back behind the curtain…then she comes back with something in her arms. I reach automatically for her, for my baby.

"Izaya-san! Stop wiggling around, I have to stitch you up here!" comes Shinra's irritated remark and I hold still as best I can. The curtain moves away at last to reveal my some-what flatter abdomen and a neat red/black line right across the middle moving from my pelvis to my belly button.

"Don't move too much, or you'll rip the stitches out," He says softly, helping me sit up so Celty can hand my angel to me.  
>"Heh…she's perfect Shinra~! Look! She's just like him~!" I can't help but gush. She really is perfect, in every damn way.<br>[Do you have a name picked out?] I frown.  
>"No…I want to know what Shizu-chan would name her…if he knew about her…" I feel my cheeks go red at that statement.<p>

[I can find out]

* * *

><p>Shizuo<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh? What kinda name for a girl?" What the kinda question was that?<br>"Hmm? Oh, someone want Shizuo-san to name baby?" Vorona asks in her somewhat broken Japanese and Tom chuckles.  
>"I think she's asking what Shizuo would name a girl if he ever had a daughter," He says. Hmm. I've never given names for children much thought, I've never been in a relationship serious enough for that. I mean, I kinda thought about it a little with Kanra and even though I liked her a lot I could tell she wasn't all that in to me.<p>

"I like…I dunno, something to do with the moon maybe," I mumble, embarrassed.  
>[Like what?] Aw damn!<br>"What's this for anyways?"  
>[I have a lot of money riding on a bet with Shinra]<br>"Oh…why didn't you say so, If I had a daughter and it was up to me I would name her Yuzuki with the Kanji, 'Yu' for excellent and 'Tsuki' for moon!" I declare, despite my reddening cheeks.

"Shizuo-san has beautiful names for childs," Vorona nods in appreciation and Tom actually nods.  
>"That would be a good name," He agrees and I grin sheepishly.<br>[Thanks Shizuo-san, you've won me a lot of money!] comes the screen and I grin.  
>"Happy to help Celty," I say honestly and she tears off. Things have been almost too quiet lately though. That damn flea said he was leaving and then…he did. I had been expecting him to bounce on back a few days later with a 'Just kidding Shizu-chan~' and irk me until I chased him all over the damn city.<p>

Of course ever since that dream I had on my birthday…  
>"Hey mister is that a costume?"<br>"Huh?" I look down and see a kid dressed like a Dalmatian.  
>"Hey is it Halloween today?" I ask and Tom chuckles.<br>"Bit slow on that one Shizuo-san,"

* * *

><p>Izaya<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki…Yuzuki-chan," I smile at her angelic face. It suits her, I think, but that may be because her father unknowingly named her too.<br>[You'll be leaving how soon?]  
>"Once I can walk again. We're going to Canada, I don't think he'll find us there."<br>"He doesn't know she exists Izaya-san,"  
>"Yes, but if he ever connected us he would kill her," I growl, trying not to cry at the thought. Damn it all, I hate him! Why can't he feel the same for me?<p>

"Izaya-san…" I hiccup, and only then realize I'm crying.  
>[Will we see you again?]<br>"M-maybe…w-we'll see," I mumble.

"We'll see…"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: *singing badly* In the bedroom the miighty bedroom the maa-an sleeps toniiight! In the kitchen, the mighty kitchen the wo-man takes a kniiiife~!<br>Izaya: EEEE-ooo-eee-ooo-ooo ah bambo-eh!  
>Shizuo: Are you HIGH?<br>Seliphra: Yes, off air...want some it's free~!  
>Shizuo: ...No.<br>Seliphra: Suit yourself...review luvvies~!  
>Izaya: Or she'll never update! <strong>Not until we have at LEAST ten reviews for THIS chapter!<strong>  
>Seliphra: Exactly *floats to ceiling*<br>Shizuo: What the...*hides* save me...


	7. Reunion

**Woo! I should use threats more often, I actually got reviews~! LOL no, I kid, I kid. Anyways, MAJOR time skip here from last chapter, love you all~! Also, I think this is the first time we see Shizuo's POV. The chapters will always start out in Izaya's POV UNLESS OTHERWISE INDICATED and any POV changes there-on will be signaled by the persons name and a line break on each side.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years later<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>I think he's asking her soon. Hurry back,<em>' I stare at the message. I told Shinra I was coming home last week; in fact we were nearly packed up here and ready to go. I'd even been lucky to find an apartment close to where my old one was with plenty of space. But here it was…Shizuo really didn't love me. He was planning to ask some stupid bitch to marry him! Hah! As if I can let **that** happen!

'_Our flight is in two days_' I type back. I stand up and stretch a little, the black V-neck I wear rising up to expose the faded scar on my abdomen.  
>"Mooooommy! I'm hungry~!" I hear the door close and smile.<p>

"Coming Yuzuki-chan~!" I call back, turning the computer off, "And how many times have I told you? I'm _Daddy_!" Time to pack it up…after my precious baby has her strawberry cake anyways.

* * *

><p>"I don't like Japan Daddy," Yuzuki grasps my hand tightly and I smile at her.<br>"Ne Yu-chan~, you're just not used to it yet. Besides, your Dad is here, and you might meet him! And you'll get to see Uncle Shinra and Auntie Celty all the time now~!"I remind her and her face lights up, her golden eyes widening.

"Oh yeah! I like Auntie Celty, she's fun!" She says and I smile at her.  
>"This is it," The taxi-driver calls gruffly from the front and I thank him. We get out with our luggage and I pay him before we get settled in to our new apartment.<p>

"Daddy, how come everything is so crowded?"  
>"Japan has more people than Canada sweetie, and less space,"<br>"So…_everyone_ lives in apartments?"  
>"Yep~!" There's a knock on the door and I hurry to answer it. Shinra and Celty are there and Celty brushes past me to greet Yuzuki.<p>

"Auntie Celty!" She cheers and hugs the Dullahan who happily hugs her back.  
>"Ne~, Shinra-san, Celty-san, can you watch her? I want to see if I can find him~" I ask coyly and Shinra frowns but nods.<p>

* * *

><p>It isn't hard to find Shizuo Heiwajima at all. He's in a park, smoking and staring at the sky, tranquil. He seems so peaceful even, and it's beautiful. I almost don't want to disturb him…then again, this is a great opportunity!<p>

"Shi~zu~chaaaaan~" I call cheerfully and he starts, then turns to look at me. His face goes from slight irritation to complete shock. His cigarette falls from between his lips and I smile –more shyly than I'd have liked to—and wave.

"Long time no see, how's 'Bukuro been?" His eye twitches comically and he grins.  
>"Flea! I knew you'd be back; now, hold still so I can kill you!" He lunges at me and I grin, running for it. Hey, I DID get back in shape after the baby. People shriek as the first heavy object goes flying through the air, missing me by a mile.<p>

"Ne~? Shizu-chan, careful, people might think you actually missed me~!" I tease. Oh God, I hope that's the case. He says nothing, but he's still grinning like a mad man as he rips up a street sign.  
>"Hmmn~? Whatcha gonna do with that Shizu-chan? Tie me up? Kinky~!" I taunt and slip away again. Ah yes! I missed this so much while I was away from him! I head back in a wide loop towards the park again and he follows. Hah, I win!<p>

"Come out; come out wherever you are…." He says, weaving through the trees more slowly now.  
>"Shizu-chan~!" I call and move as fast as I can. The sign goes whizzing passed me and I smirk, turning in and moving close. I don't have my knife out though; I don't think he noticed at all.<p>

"Shit!" I get in close and his perfect eyes widen right before I plant one on him. A kiss that is. My arms swing around his neck and grab him close. His shock is palpable and his rage ebbs quickly. I pull away before he can crush me.

"What the fuck…?" Still in shock. I grin and lick my lips, savouring the flavour that is Shizuo.  
>"Hmmn, yummy. Missed you Shizu-chan~" I make a heart with my index fingers and thumbs. He turns red.<br>"Wh-what the hell was that flea?"  
>"Hmm? Got a girlfriend now? Or do you not remember the fun <em>WE<em> had?"  
>"What the hell are you talking about flea?"<p>

"Aww…You really don't remember? And I played into your kinks and everything…My super-special birthday surprise, just. For. Shizu-chan~!" I've decided to do whatever it takes. I will not let him be happy with someone else. I refuse. I need him even now, even with my piece of him. He turns the most brilliant shade of red I've ever seen him turn.

"Th-tha- n-n- i- wh-" He's so flustered he can't string two syllables together, let alone two words.  
>"That was no dream Shizu-chan. We really did fuck…master~" I purr coyly. I smirk wickedly when I see his black dress pants actually tenting at the front.<p>

"Hmm? You get up for me so easy Shizu-chan~! But I'm afraid that's all the time I have to play with you today!" I taunt skipping off and leaving my confused blonde monster to muddle and work through his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Mommy~!" Yuzuki is glued to my leg the moment I'm in the door.<br>"Ne Yuzuki-chan, Daddy, I'm Daddy!" I remind her again. She is very persistent and stubborn though.  
>"Hmm? Izaya-san, you are her Mommy though,"<br>"Hey! Mommies are women, I am not a woman; I am a man! Do you see boobs? I didn't think so,"

[Actually Mothers are the ones who carry and birth. That makes you mom Izaya-san]  
>"C-Celty-san!"<br>"See? Mommy is Mommy!" Yuzuki grins up at me and I frown…but I can help but smile as I scoop her into my arms either.  
>"Alright, alright, I'm…ugh, Mommy," I grumble.<p>

"Mommy, when does school start?"  
>"Well, we get to go see it tomorrow, and the day after you start, and you don't tell anyone what?"<br>"That I'm super strong?"  
>"Right~! And you'll make lots of friends, because you're soooo cute~!" I mock-eat her neck and she giggles happily. Shinra still isn't used to this, but at least his jaw doesn't hang open anymore. I doubt he'll ever get used to seeing me express affection for Yuzuki, but how can I not when she's so perfect~? Celty flashes her screen to Shinra who smiles with a soft sigh.<p>

"Okay, Celty-chan was right," He says and hands her a hundred bucks.

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki…?" My heart stops. It always does when I can't see her. And she was just here too damn it all!<br>"Yuzuki-chan? Come out now, this isn't funny," I use my scolding voice because I don't want her to hear my panic. I look around though and it's a mess of humans everywhere with no sign of her perfect auburn locks, nor her adorable smile. I can't even see the bright pink backpack I got her last year –she wears it everywhere. I start to move now, my breath catching. She's not anywhere….shit….SHIT! Full on panic now and I search harder. She'll have her knife of course, I make sure she doesn't leave the house without one, and she's strong like Shizuo, she'll be fine, she has to be!

I feel myself breathe again when I spot her bag on the other side and make my way over as fast as I can, but I stop before I get there.  
>"…No…." Shizuo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is that cake?" I blink and look down to see two enormous golden eyes staring up at me.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I asked if that was cake, what are you a protozoan?" She climbs onto the bench next to me. Jesus, she sounds like Izaya!<br>"Yeah…it is. Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"Mommy got lost when I followed the smell of cake," She says and I grin. Cute damn kid.  
>"What about your Dad?"<br>"I dunno, I never met him." She shrugs then looks at me expectantly. It's a bit weird to see actually, her hair is exactly my shade -the natural colour anyways, same with her eyes.

"Can…I have some too?"  
>"Didn't your parents…er…mother teach you not to talk to strangers?"<br>"No. Mommy said if strangers try to hurt me I just hurt them back," Wow, who the hell is this kids mom anyways?  
>"I…see. What's your name kid?"<p>

"Yuzuki, I'm Heiwajima Yuzuki," She says happily.  
>"Huh…that's a coincidence. I'm Heiwajima Shizuo," I grin and her eyes light up.<br>"Yay~! Now we aren't strangers! Mommy did say I would make friends fast!" She really is adorable.  
>"Ah, what the heck, it's strawberry," I saw handing her the plate I haven't even started on yet. I can get more.<br>"Yay~! I like strawberries!" She digs in. I guess I'm stuck babysitting until her mother shows up.

"So…what does your mom do?"  
>"Mommy sells information, but…oops, I'm not supposed to say that," She frowns a little and bites her lower lip.<br>"I won't tell," I wink and she grins brightly again.  
>"Shizu-chan~! I knew you were a<em> pervert<em>, but little _children_…reeeaaaally~?" I twitch at the irritating voice.

"Mommy!" The kid bounces…BOUNCES into the flea's arms. The FLEA'S!  
>"Yuzuki-chan! How many times, ne? Daddy!" The flea says scooping her up. He scooped her up! Wait, did she call him Mommy? Hey, hang on a minute!<br>"Mommy! He's nice! And he gave me cake! And he has the same last name I do Mommy!" She flails happily at the flea who simply smirks.

"Ne~? Shizu-chan was nice hmm? Well, I suppose even monsters have their moments," He smirks, "Now come on, we're going to be late and it's your first day~" He says, walking off, still carrying the girl. I think I'm in shock…when did the FLEA become a parent? No…he had to have kidnapped her! She had a different last name right? And men don't get pregnant, that means someone had her and he bounced on out with her! I get to my feet to chase him down but he's long gone now…damn it. Next time I will catch him and press him for information.

Fuck, and here I'd thought the flea was as low as one could get.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Eh heh heh, yes, this is a nice long time skip, ne?<br>Izaya: Ah...what a cute baby I have~!  
>Shizuo: *Comes out of hiding from last chapters postscript*<br>**Seliphra: Review~! Reviewreviewreview! I was so happy to actually get some on the last chapter, and remember I don't care if all you say is 'Review' or 'moar'. I don't care if you're signed or anonymous! I read them all and they give me a happy! Giving me a happy makes me write!**  
>Izaya: *flaps his arms and starts flying to ceiling* Wee~!<br>Shizuo: *grabs Izaya's leg* No you don't...Hey...what were Shinra and Celty betting on?  
>Seliphra: Whether or not Izaya would be a good Mom.<p> 


	8. Confessions

**We start in Iza POV and switch~! YAY SHIZU! Okay, so as warned there will be HINTS of Shizona, I know, I'm a bitch, but you'll read it anyways, theres gonna be more lemons later (Why on EARTH would I give you just one?) Also, Shizu being mean in this chappy... Izaya will have his revenge though, fear not ~*heart*~** **Also, since I'm currently writing chapter 13(Yes you read that right) This is my longest story~! YAY And I'm thinking it'll go for a bit...maybe 20? (Now watch me write 25!)**

* * *

><p>It was so hard leaving her there…she seemed fine with it of course, and she would be. I had a feeling I would have more trouble with it than she would, but still, this is a new country for her, and she IS my daughter! Of course the encounter with Shizuo was not something I would wish…not yet, but I suppose there was no two ways around that. I wonder if I can torture him some more today anyways…I do have a relationship to break up now it seems…besides, Shinra's picking her up –right about now too. She does love Aunt Celty...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Izaya-kun's back," I grumble as I sit across from Tom and next to Vorona.<br>"What? Damn it, and things were finally calm around here," Tom grumbles but Vorona looks puzzled.  
>"Oh right…you showed up after he left…he's kinda my arch nemesis who goes out of his way to piss me off, messes with people's heads and warps thoughts. He's fucking evil,"<p>

"He sounds bad," She agrees with a nod.  
>"He is," Tom and I say in unison making her chuckle lightly.<br>"I am sure Shizuo must win the fights though, you are too strong to be beat by another," She says and I grin a little at her compliment.

"Yeah, that's what you think. Izaya-san is fast, very fast. Though I suppose you'll see for yourself soon enough. I gather the damage the city woke up to a few days ago was your uh…reunion?" I grunt a little, flushing.

"Well, you are no longer fighting alone yes?" I blink then I grin. That's right, I have an advantage now if Vorona fights too, she can more than hold her own and really she surpasses me in many areas of fighting…not that I'll EVER tell her that.

"Thanks, but only if it looks like he'll kill me, okay?" I say. She smiles and kisses me lightly.  
>"Aw damn it, cut it out. Now!" Tom grumbles and I can't help but laugh at his misery. Then I scowl, that all too familiar coat just waltzed by.<br>"Shizuo-san? Shizuo-san, let it go! Crap, you wanted to see them fight Vorona-san, now's your chance!"

* * *

><p>Izaya<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to troll Ikebukuro and gather a little intel on how things have changed since I was gone but so much for that. The sound of a metal screeching alerts me enough to let me dodge the first sign thrown like a javelin at my head. I see Shizuo, snarling at me from outside the building I just passed…huh, go figure right? Tom comes out followed by…well, if it isn't the blonde Russian bitch he's in love with.<p>

"Ne~? Missed me Shizu-chan~!" I smirk and dodge the punch he throws at me easily, turning and leaving a neat red line across his back with my knife bouncing away before he recovers from smashing the pavement.

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!" He roars, charging me again. That dumb blonde bitch he's keeping around seems genuinely shocked when I dodge him again. Then again, I think most people are paralyzed by fear when they see Shizuo's feats of strength, and I'm pretty used to it at this point. Not like I don't see similar with Yuzuki, though her bones didn't break the first time either. She has yet to, and she is getting stronger daily…then again I think she drinks more milk then her father does…

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan~!" I taunt ducking into an alley with a flirtatious wink and cheery smile. I see Tom holding Vorona off as I make a run for it, the sound of something large being ripped from concrete spurring me faster. I duck into another alley to dodge the mail box-the big ones everyone sticks their envelopes in to- and laugh loudly so he knows I'm unharmed. I duck into a door way to hide until he goes passed me. I bounce out then, one arm catching around his neck to swing me on to his back. Wow this is dangerous…

"Shizu-chan~ can I have another peek?" I purr into his ear and he freezes up.  
>"Wh-wh-" I hastily cut the stupid black bow off –he'd look much nicer with a tie quite frankly—and run my other hand down his chest. To get this vantage point of course I need my feet in the small of his back, and bent slightly in a crouch position.<p>

"What the hell are you doing flea?" He holds still with my knife on his throat.  
>"Ne~? I just want a second look, I mean you barely remember the first time and as for me…well, you were sort of fucking my brains out at the time," I tease licking the shell of his ear.<p>

"Celty could have told you about the dream I had, you have no proof it was real," He growls. I chuckle a little.  
>"True…if you told her all the details anyways. You told her that you had a kinda kinky dream about me and you doing the deed, ne? Here's what you left out, I was in a maid outfit, you literally ripped it off me, then you tied me up with the fabric~! How am I doing so far? Oh~! And there was a trail of rose petals leading you riiight in to the bedroom~~!" Wow, even his ears have gone red. I really hope that isn't with anger. Thank god I convinced Shinra to pick Yuzuki up today.<p>

"Okay. Fine, you know the details. We fucked, what does that change? You hate me, I hate you, we wish the other was dead, so let's just-WHAT THE FUCK!" I stop his tirade by biting his ear. I did say I'd watched him a lot before taking off right? His ears are his biggest turn on spot~! And so easy to get at from here, oh how I wish I were taller now~!

"Shizu-chan, I wanna play with you again~" I kiss his neck now –still not daring to move my knife. Did I mention this was really dangerous?  
>"Fuck off, I've had two girlfriends since then anyways!"<br>"Hmm? Only two? You have a hard time with women~"  
>"FUCK YOU!"<br>"Heh, I'd rather if you did~" He moves, time to make my leave then! I retract the knife and push off against his back arching over in a back flip to land cat-like on my feet. I'm running as fast as I can now, but despite me launching myself off his back he seems to be keeping up just fine. I duck as a trash can –comparatively light to the others, even I could lift this one— flies over my head. I jump over it while it rolls but I make a mistake…the handle catches my foot and I go down. Hard.

"Shit!" I curse, trying to get up but he lifts me easily by the neck and slams my back against the wall, knocking the air out of my lungs.  
>"Gack!" I cough, and my knife swings up to catch him in the offending arm. He takes my hand with his other one and pulls it back out then squeezes until it clatters on the asphalt below. My hands now start clawing at his, I can't fucking breath! Relief swells in the form of oxygen as he lightens the hold enough for me to get some air.<p>

"You want off this wall alive, you're gonna answer a few questions. You're gonna be honest too, because if you're not…" He constricts the oh-so-precious air by squeezing lightly and lessening his grip again. I nod as best I can, still struggling a little…not that he seems to notice.

"Good. First question, where you been all this time huh? Been….well, almost nine years now right?"  
>"C-Canada," I cough and he smirks a little, but he believes me.<br>"Good, next question, who's the kid?"  
>"Y-Yuzuki, sh-she's my daughter," I gasp but he frowns.<br>"She is huh? Where's her mother then?" Shit. He'll never believe.

"D-dead," I lie but he doesn't buy it, "Haah! Alright! Alright I'm her mother!" He frowns further.  
>"That's ridiculous….I'm listening."<br>"Sh-Shinra, he d-developed a drug, sh-she was born by C-section! I h-have the scar, look on my abdomen!" I'm desperate for him to believe me. He really could kill me right now! His free hand lifts my shirt up and his fingers graze the scar that runs vertically from my belly button down to my pubic bone. His eyes are still suspicious though.

"It's t-true! You can ask Sh-Shinra or Celty, th-they delivered h-her! I even h-had you name her!" I squirm now and his eyes snap back to me.  
>"Why me? You hate me,"<br>"No Shizu-chan, _you_ hate _me_. _I've_ only ever _loved_ you,"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: A note to my stalker- Y u keep disapearing on mi? T^T Dis make mi sad T^T<br>Izaya: What a confessional...*still reading* I wonder how Shizu-chan will react~!  
>Shizuo: As long as no one is floating in the post-script...<br>Shinra: *comes floating in*  
>Shizuo: Damn it...<br>Seliphra: *hands Shizuo hot beverage* There there...*shoves everyone aside*** REVIEW MY LUVVIES~! I INSIST ON** ...umm...ten is fair right? **AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPPY GOES UP!** So far you guys are doing good at that, this is my average per chapter atm.   
>Izaya: *pops back in* Just post up to what you have written...<br>Seliphra: No. If I did that they wouldn't review...


	9. Revelations

**F-F-F-F...FANART! *danceflailspasmdie* I got my first ever FANART!**

**iishari-chan. deviantart .com/#/d4g0mhn**

**iishari-chan. deviantart .com/#/d4g0mp7**

**Remove the spaces~! Also...omr, we see Shizu-PoV to start...go figure~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"No Shizu-chan, <em>you<em> hate _me_. _I've_ only ever _loved_ you,"

Whoa, wait, what? I narrow my eyes but it's so preposterous that I kinda DO believe him. Still though, it kinda fits…Celty asked what I would name a daughter if I had one but….wait a second…

"If you're her mother…who's her father?" I ask slowly, kind of dreading the answer…her appearance, her tastes…  
>"Hm? Why you are, Shizu-chan~" He smirks at me and I drop him. Holy crap. Holycrapholycrap<em>holycrap<em>!  
>"Wh-wh-" I don't think I can speak….Izaya picks his knife up but he clearly feels surer of himself now since he flicks the blade closed and lets it disappear up his sleeve.<p>

"Cat got your tongue~?" He smirks, "Or did you think I would really just leave without anything at all? I really didn't plan to come back you know, but then Shinra gave me some rather disturbing news, and I'm much too selfish to just let you be happy when I'm suffering over here~" Suffering my ass!

"You're a sadist," I growl and he laughs.  
>"Ne Shizu-chan~, I'm just making sure you feel what I feel. I mean, I heard somewhere that love feels great, Shinra and Celty certainly appear happy enough, but all this has done is tear a nice big hole in my chest. Do you have <em>any<em> idea what this has been like for me? I mean the first words out of your mouth were '_You piss me off_'" He does a deep mock impersonation of me. If his tone hadn't changed halfway through from teasing to genuinely hurt I would have laughed…I wouldn't have believed him either but this…hell the flea has tears in eyes for God's sake and I don't think I've ever seen him cry before.

"You do piss me off," I mumble and he grins wickedly.  
>"Yes, but now you have a real reason to hate me ne? I draw lines on you for all the times I've hurt over you, I make you weep tears of red for each tear I have shed in your name and if I can't be happy and find peace then I will ensure you don't either! I've watched you with different girlfriends and boyfriends, and you aren't even genuine with them like you were with me.<p>

Well, given I've been in Canada since just after Vorona showed up I don't know how you take her yet, but I do know you want her. Like I said Shizu-chan, I'm far too selfish and far too petty to let you be happy with her. Until I move on from this obsession I've had with you since the first time I laid eyes on you, you don't get to be happy. "

Wow. This is all just a bit much….I don't think I can-

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

* * *

><p>I blink and stare at Shizuo.<br>"Oops," Seems to have been too much for his primitive brain to handle all at once. He's passed out cold! I smile and move over to him, sitting on my knees and moving his head to my lap. His hair is so soft despite being dyed for so long. Much softer than most peoples would be.

"I know you don't really believe it yet Shizu-chan…but I love you. I love you so much it hurts…always." I sigh softly as one tear rolls slowly down my cheek. I pull my phone out and text Celty. I can't just leave him here all vulnerable and cute now can I? He is gorgeous…but like this he's just cute. She sends her reply by screeching to a halt nearby.

[What happened?]  
>"We fought…He won actually…but I told him…I told him everything. Celty…I think his arm needs stitches," I try and grin but I know it's hardly convincing when tears are rolling so casually down my cheeks like they belong there or something. Which they <em>don't<em>. She lifts him gently and gets on her bike patting the spot behind her. I hop on and wipe the tears away, composing myself a little before we shoot forwards, her bike braying as we do. Of course we would have to pass Tom and Vorona as we shoot along to Shinra's.

* * *

><p>Vorona and Tom are glaring at me from the opposite side of Shizuo's bed and I'm ignoring them completely…well, appearing to anyways. They don't like me either, but heh, who can blame then ne? Just to torment Vorona a little I move to closer to Shizuo's bed. Sure enough she stiffens.<p>

"Shiiizuu-chan…wakey wakey now, I'm bored~! Watching you sleep is booooring!" It's not for Shizuo, he can't even hear me right now. Her glare intensifies, hah! Hilarious.  
>"You should leave," She growls and Tom sighs, glancing at her.<p>

"Hmm? I think I have the right ne? I've known him longer than you~" I point out playfully sitting down again, but I put my feet up on the bed. She twitches. Wow, this is too easy!  
>"Heh heh, you have a short fuse like Shizu-chan, but I can tell you have half a brain at least so I'll say this. Shizu-chan is mine, not yours and I won't give him up so easily. If you get him it'll be over my dead body," Tom actually looks shocked but she smirks.<p>

"This can be arranged," Her Japanese has gotten better at any rate.  
>"Не так легко, как Вы думаете, я имею кое-что, что Вы не делаете уже"( Not so easily as you think, I have something you don't already) Her eyes widen at my flawless Russian.<br>"О? И, каково это было бы?"(Oh? And what would that be?) She asks and I smirk. Poor Tom looks confused so I switch to Japanese again.

"You'll just have to find out~" I sing. Shizuo groans and my feet are off the bed.  
>"Shizuo?" She's at his side and his eyes open. I scowl at her. He sits up.<br>"I'm fine, I'm fine…FLEA!" He notices me and he's out of bed fast. He has me up against the wall and Shinra comes rushing in to see what the commotion is followed by Celty and Yuzuki –I couldn't very well leave her alone now could I? He sees her though and drops me in a second, staring at her. He actually looks awed by her –and well he should, she is perfect!

"Mommy?" She says, slipping in to go to my leg and I smile at her happily. Tom and Vorona look like they're going to feint now, Hee-hee, what fun~!  
>"Yuzuki-chan, how was school?" I ask, acting like absolutely nothing happened, picking her up and sitting back down. Shinra is shaking his head knowing no one will try anything while she's in here too and leaves. Celty repeats the motion and follows him out. Shizuo hasn't taken his eyes off her, though Vorona is clearly trying to puzzle this out. Tom still seems to be in shock, they didn't even know she was here.<p>

"It was good, but umm…Mommy don't be angry 'kay?" She shifts a little in my arms and I beam at her.  
>"Aw, Yuzu-chan, I would never be angry with you~!" She grins, then pouts.<br>"Um…I threw something today…" My turn to pout.  
>"Yuzu-chan, what did you throw?"<br>"Ummm…nothing! Just…a van…" She turns red. Shizu sits in shock, Tom nearly falls over and Vorona…her eyes widen. Ah good, she figured it out.

"Ne, Yuzu-chan, what have I told you about throwing things~?"  
>"Not to,"<br>"And why?"  
>"Because angry makes monsters and monsters are scary,"<br>"Ah~! What a smart little girl my baby is~! Now then, say hi to the other people too Yuzu-chan, we can't be rude, can we~?" Vorona does still look disbelieving and I want to expel ALL doubt from her mind.

"Hmm? Oopsie! Hey you're the guy who gave me cake!" She says, noticing the other three for the first time. Shizuo blinks and nods slowly.  
>"Y-yeah…" His voice sounds is too high. Heh heh.<p>

"I dunno you two though," She hugs my neck a little.  
>"Oh…T-Tom, I'm Tanaka Tom, and this is Vorona," Tom stammers.<br>"Oh, okay, I'm Yuzuki Heiwajima!" She says happily.

Vorona really does feint. Ha. Take that bitch!

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Hee hee~! Now, how WILL this play out I wonder? *goes to watch Walking Dead*<br>Izaya: ...HEY GET BACK HERE AND FINISH WRITING!  
>Shizuo: Eh...she's ahead anyways right?<br>Seliphra: Exactly! I'm writing chapter 14 for pete's sake. Also...I'm thinking of trying my hand at an Izuo mpreg next...*chases a plot bunny away*  
>Shizuo: W-w-w-w-WHAT?<br>Izaya: Hmm...now I won't be the only one~! **Review to say what you think lovely humans~!**


	10. Kanra, Reprise!

**A lot of people have given their opinions on me writing some Izuo...and most of you who objected did so soley on the grounds of being sad if I did, but I'm not going to force anyone to read it you know . Besides, I though of a way...I are teh clever, so because the plot bunnies refuse to leave me alone, I will do it! But the first chapter won't go up until I finish making it something I can post without saming myself...in the meantime Shizuo and Izaya are gonna be more Tsundere this chappy. Enjoy~!**

**Warning: Crying Izaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>Mine. She's really my daughter…whoa, wait, hang on, I'm a Dad! I wonder if she knows it…probably not, why the hell would the flea tell her that? I hear a clatter and look behind me. Vorona seems to have passed out, and really, I don't blame her at all…I passed out too. Tom doesn't seem too stable either.<p>

"H-hang on…" He mumbles, his voice cracking. Izaya scowls suddenly.  
>"Yuzuki-chan, don't listen now~" He says it joyfully like he says everything and gently covers her ears.<br>"Aww…'kay mommy" She still watches everything, assessing the room despite her age.  
>"Sh-she said Heiwajima," Tom finally stammers. Then it hits me again. I'm a Dad…and she's beautiful!<p>

"Hmm? Tanaka-san, you're just catching on? Shizu-chan's her Daddy, but shh, don't tell~. It might be too much for her, we just moved back after all and she's still adjusting,"  
>"Hang on though…y-you both…he IS a dude…right…Shizuo-san?"<br>"Uh…yeah" I nod, he was definitely male…I remember.

"Heh, don't tell about that either Tommy~! Not that anyone will believe you, but yes…I am a man…although I did have to pretend for a while ne~? How many pregnant men wander around daily after all? On that note Shizu-chan would you pick Kanra over Vorona?" He asks. I turn red.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you know about Kanra? She was after you left!"<br>"Hmm? I didn't leave when I said I would Shizu-chan, I left after Yuzuki was born, and I was determined you name her, even if you didn't know about her."

"What does it matter, Kanra dumped me years ago," He grumbles, his eyes averting though tell me enough.  
>"Oh ho~! You would pick her if you could wouldn't you? Don't worry, I won't tell the blondie on the floor there…" The hell I won't!<p>

"You've already said, you won't 'let' me be in a relationship anyways, so who the hell does it matter who I pick? Besides, I don't know what happened to her, she could be married for all I know! She didn't even like me!"

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I liked Kanra just fine…better than Vorona anyways, and as for Kanra…well, I can tell you where she is…she does miss you terribly after all~" Ha! This is almost too much fun! I do love torturing Shizuo like this, revenge really is sweet.  
>"Wh-what?" He looks surprised. Ahh, maybe I should tell him. Really you'd think he'd have figured it out by now right? I did tell him I would only let him be in a relationship with me and then I say Kanra is okay…silly Shizu-chan.<p>

"Fine flea," He glances at Vorona to make sure she really is out cold, "I'll meet her, that's it. And you can't be there!" I chuckle at that.

"Oh don't worry, I will be~"  
>"Flea I swe-ah, ahem," He stops talking when I lift my hands off Yuzuki's ears. Her big golden eyes look up at me curiously and I smile at her.<br>"Mommy, I want milk…" She whines and I chuckle. She is so much like Shizuo…

* * *

><p>"I told you not to be here flea," At least he isn't throwing anything.<br>"Hmm? Well you did want to meet Kanra right?" I ask with a small grin.  
>"Yeah, so scram,"<br>"Aww, but if I'm not here, Kanra won't be either~" His eyes widen behind the darkly tinted sunglasses. It's almost October and he still wears them? Not to mention those silly clothes. Really, after eight years one would think he'd wear something new!

"What do you…you don't mean…?"  
>"Hmm? Ah, busted~! Yes Shizu-chan, I'M Kanra, believe me, it was hard work acting so feminine all day…ugh, and don't get me started on the clothing…though I am totally hot in a skirt~" He stumbles and sits on the bench and I frown.<p>

"I wouldn't have told you if you picked Vorona, but you picked me, how could I not?" I shrug like this was obvious.  
>"I DIDN'T PICK <em>YOU<em>!" He roars, but he doesn't attack either.  
>"Hmm? Yes you did…you just don't know it…" I stalk over to him, but for once he lets me. I straddle his hips then, sitting in his lap and look right into his eyes, gold and red opposed, though in a much different way.<br>"That wasn't much of an act…it was really me Shizu-chan…except I called you Shizuo, ne? I changed my speech a little, I raised my voice, I wore different clothing and put on make-up. I cross dressed, but then I let myself act the way I've always wanted to with you, Shizu-chan." He frowns a little as I say this, but he makes no movement to get me off him either.

"I was a bit worried when Erika recognised me, but she was silenced easily too, I couldn't fight you when I was pregnant after all, and if you found out…well, you would have killed our perfect little baby, wouldn't you?" My voice is cold, harsh. He flinches but he doesn't deny it either.

"But you see, Shizu-chan, I'm not really all that evil either. I don't like when other kids tease my baby for only having one parent, I don't like it at all. I don't like telling her that her father doesn't know she exists, and I'm not looking forward to telling her all about how her Daddy tried to kill her Mommy either, but…I don't have to tell her that last one…I don't have to tell her how her mommy loves her daddy and her daddy hates her mommy. After all, there was something we had…wasn't there?" I need him to say yes. I need him to acknowledge that there was something there, that he felt something for ME when I was Kanra.

"I didn't know it was you," He says, still trying to protest it. He can't even look at me, his gaze averted and locked solidly to the ground.  
>"No, but you do now. And still you would pick her, am I right?" Please let me be right.<br>"I love Vorona," He growls, but it sounds off.

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" I chuckle a little, then I rest my head on his shoulder. He blinks, his head turning now, his eyes on me.  
>"Flea?"<br>"Ah Shizu-chan…I really do love you, you know. I just wish I could show you that you love me too," I say happily. Hah, as if. Inside I'm a swirling pool of doubt and fear. What if he really does pick her over me?

"If you love me so much why did you wait until now to say anything?"  
>"Hmm? You never would have believed me Shizuo. Face it, you'd have laughed it off and then tried to punch me. Flea's don't love, ne?"<p>

"I thought you hated me. It's you always going on about how you love all humans…but I'm a monster," He blushes a little.  
>"Exactly. I love all humans equally, and not a single one can have me. But you're a monster, and yes Shizu-chan. I do hate you," hah! His confusion is so cute~!<br>"But you just said-?"  
>"Hmm? I love you and I hate you. I love you for reasons I myself cannot begin to comprehend, but I hate you because you won't love me back! You…" Shit, don't cry, don't cry! I feel something warm on my cheek…DAMN IT!<p>

"You make me feel l-like this a-and you don't…you—" Stop crying, come on!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>So close up he's kinda cute. And crying he's…fuck, he's adorable! I sigh and wrap my arms around him now, pulling him in so our foreheads touch.<br>"Sh-Shizu-chan?"  
>"Shut up flea," I mumble, frowning. I can't say I hate him…I mean I do, but there's something else now too. If he was Kanra and Kanra was how he wanted to act near me then…maybe this was worth a go after all. Of course I'll have to dump Vorona…and then if he's lying to me that path is closed for good to me…damn it, what was the right thing to do?<p>

He could be lying for gain, he could even be doing it because that's what he does, he toys with people and their hearts as a hobby…but then…he's crying too. If he were faking I imagine he wouldn't be trying so hard to stop them. His face buries into my chest then and I sigh as he shakes quietly for a minute. I might think he's laughing if it weren't for the odd sniffle and my shirt getting a bit wet.

"Flea…hey, come on, stop crying already would you?" Yeah, he's definitely crying. His whole body is trembling and they stream readily from his eyes. His nose is even starting to run and even though crying is ugly as hell he's still cute somehow. Damn it. I tug his face into mine to kiss him. Well, his body stops shaking anyways.

"Sh-Shizu?" He mumbles, hiccupping a little…  
>"Damn it all…fine! But so help me flea if you were lying about ANYTHING just now…" He grins, but his eyes are still tearing up.<br>"Y-you'll crush me w-with a vending machine I kn-know," He sniffles, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yuzuki doesn't know yet does she?" I ask and he sniffles again.  
>"I-I'll tell her. Sh-she deserves to know, b-but…"<br>"But..?"  
>"I don't know how…I w-wanted you to l-love me so b-badly. A-and Sh-Shinra said…" Fresh tears bead in his eyes, quickly leaking out again.<p>

"What did Shinra say?" I ask, irritated by the doctor.  
>"H-he said you were going to propose…to Vorona…" Oh yeah…crap. Why do things have to be so complicated? Damn it, this pisses me off!<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: More lemons coming soon~! Also...we're nearly at the HALF WAY POINT~! YAAAAY!<br>Izaya: This is only HALF? WTF!  
>Seliphra: Yeah, I DID say this story would be long...I'm working on chapter 15...I'm thinking this'll be say...20?<br>Shizuo: Not more than thirty though...right? I dunno how much of this I could take...  
>Seliphra: We'll see where the plot bunnies take us, besides, I'm enjoying the Vorona torture I'm writing. <strong>If you want to see it too though, you're going to have to REVIEW! Eh heh...<strong>


	11. Slumber Party

**Lemon next chapter. I know Vorona has done nothing to earn ire against her...but things will work out for her too in the end, just in a way I know no one expects *waggles brows* Ahem...ONWARD~!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" I smile and lift her from my leg as usual.<br>"Hi baby~! What were you doing?"  
>"Aunty Celty and I were playing risk!" She says, bouncing in my arms. Shizuo grins a little. After the park he asked if he could see her…I think he loves her, that's good…but I don't want him to be with me from pity either. This is…complicated.<p>

"Just you and Celty-san?"  
>"Oh, Uncle Shinra was playing too, but I already beat him," She says solemnly and I laugh, carrying her back in, motioning that Shizuo should follow. Sure enough Celty has two countries left. Everything else is covered in black soldiers and Yuzuki always plays as black.<p>

"Shizuo-san?" Shinra looks surprised he's here…worried even as I set Yuzuki down so she can finish beating Celty.  
>"Hey…" He says, looking awkward.<br>"I win!" Yuzuki cheers and I chuckle.  
>"Of course you do, you're a genius~" Shizuo's strength and good looks…my…well, okay my good looks too, but she got my incredible mind too~. Shizuo looks stunned.<p>

"What is she, eight? And she's already beating Shinra and Celty in Risk?" He's clearly stunned.  
>"Hm? Yes, she's almost nine though, she's in advanced placement classes too, she was even reading before she could walk,"<br>"H-how smart _IS_ she?" He asks, almost worried.  
>"Shizu-chan, she would be smart with me for a mother~!" I point out. Then she does something no one was expecting.<p>

"Daddy is a bit slow, isn't he Mommy?" She asks me, her innocent gold eyes watching the two of us carefully.  
>"Ah…I knew you'd figure it out…" I mumble softly. Shizuo has to sit down though.<br>"Great…now there's a big flea and a little flea…" He mumbles weakly.

"Mommy…can Daddy sleep over?"  
>[I'm not sure that's a good idea!] Celty holds the screen behind Yuzuki so she doesn't see it. Shinra nods in agreement, glancing at Shizuo.<br>"I…only if Daddy wants too," I say glancing at him. He blinks, recovering then he nods slowly.  
>"Yeah. Yeah I'll stay," He says, "I just…gotta get some stuff…"<p>

[I'll give you a lift there and back then] Celty stands and they walk out.  
>"You sure about this Izaya-san?" Shinra asks softly as Yuzuki sees them off and then gets some milk.<br>"No…but she deserves to know him," I reply, honestly enough. He nods and smile as Yuzuki comes back in.

"Yuzuki-chan, how did you know Shizuo-san is your Daddy? When did you figure it out?" He asks. Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing either…  
>"Oh, I figured it out when he told me his last name was Heiwajima too. Plus Mommy always says I look like my Daddy, and I look like him except I dunno what his real hair colour is cuz he's obviously dying it blonde. Japanese people don't have natural blonde hair," She says it so matter-of-factly…ah, she is my daughter, of course she would piece something as simple as this together.<p>

"Yes…Shizuo-san's hair colour is the same as yours…" Shinra says and I smile a little. I hope Yuzuki doesn't dye her hair though, good as she would look blonde, I love the natural highlights, and auburn colour that becomes bronze in the sun. She does smile at the news though and turns to me.

"Mommy, is it really?" She's so exited too…heh, how cute~.  
>"Shinra knows better, I didn't meet Daddy until after he started dying it," I reply kissing the top of her head, "Now then my princess, you need your bath hmm? It is starting to get late and you have school tomorrow, ne?"<p>

"Okaaaay," She goes and grabs her pyjamas and a clean towel before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious to stay with him tonight?" Vorona pouts, her arms folding across her chest.<br>"It's not him I'm staying with, it's Yuzuki," I mumble, as I fish packing my stuff…just a few things, enough for the night.  
>"To stay with her he is there. I don't like it, she can stay here to get to know you better," She huffs and I sigh a little.<br>"Izaya-kun would never let her stay here…not without him. I doubt very much he trusts me for that."  
>"She deserves to know you, and you deserve to know her, that's not what I'm mad about…" She looks frustrated.<p>

"I know that…I just…come on, she's my daughter!"  
>"I don't care! I don't like you going where he is! He didn't even tell you he was doing this, you only learned about her today! Why should she matter so much now?"<br>"Maybe it'll make more sense when you have a child but…I dunno, I love her already, I can't help that!"  
>"Fine!" She scowls and storms out passed Celty.<p>

[Ready?]  
>"Yeah…" I was really hoping she would understand, but she clearly doesn't. I need to see her but…I need to talk with Izaya too. I mean if he's the mother of my child then…he's going to be in my life now forever…ah well. I do like Yuzuki already, even if she does talk like the stupid flea.<p>

"Hi Daddy," Yuzuki greets me first. She's wearing an oversized tee-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms with some yellow bear eating honey on them. Her hair is wet and she has a soft, white towel around her shoulders to keep the shirt getting wet. Damn, I hate complimenting the flea but we made one adorable kid together!

"Hi Yuzuki-chan," I can't help but grin, especially when she leaves Izaya's side to hug my leg before scurrying back into the apartment.  
>"Mommy I want cake!" She whines from the kitchen.<br>"No Yuzuki-chan, it's too late, you'll be up all night if you have cake now,"  
>"No I won't,"<br>"Yes you will, remember last time?"  
>"…no," She grins widely at him, false innocence radiating from her. It's a very Izaya expression.<p>

"Yuzukiii…." He face-palms, but he's smiling at her too. It's so weird to see him with an expression like that…one so genuine and loving. He's so happy when he looks at her. The look suits him actually…it's…cute. No, no, I didn't think that, fleas are NOT cute! Ever! Good thing Yuzuki is only half-flea.

"I guess I'm taking the couch?" I ask and Izaya shrugs.  
>"My bed is more than big enough you know," He says with a small smirk. I think I'm blushing…<br>"N-no, I can take the couch,"  
>"Oh, but I insist Shizu-chan~" He smiles. It's the same falsely innocent one that Yuzuki had moments ago. He gives her a bowl of cereal instead of cake though…with strawberries in it. I sit awkwardly.<br>"You like strawberries, huh?"

"Yep! They're my favourite, but I really like anything sweet…and cake. And I like milk too, Mommy says milk makes my bones strong so I don't break 'em if I lift something heavy," She says happily.  
>"N-no kidding. I like strawberries too…"<br>"Really?" She grins happily at that, "Hey, what's the heaviest thing you lifted Daddy?"  
>"Um…I dunno, it all feels pretty light to me, but I guess…a van or a vending machine." I shrug.<p>

"Hee hee~! Why would you pick those up?" She asks.  
>"Well, you said you threw a van too, didn't you?"<br>"Yeah…cuz one kid was makin' fun of someone and it made me mad…" She blushes. Hmm, seems she has a healthy balance between me and Izaya then.

"Do you get mad a lot?"  
>"Not really…Mommy makes sure if I start getting mad to make me happy again,"<br>"Really? Like how?" I glance over at Izaya who's turning bright red.  
>"Well, hugs is a good way, and sometimes we go out to the zoo, I really like the animals! And sometimes we go for Ice cream, or Sushi, I really like Ootoro too, and one time Mommy said that if we ever saw Daddy again then he would marry him just for me so we could be a real family!" Cute…wait…what? I turn and look at Izaya now.<p>

"Oh?"  
>"Yeah…someone said I must be a science experiment because I only had one parent and that real kids had two parents…so Mommy said he would marry Daddy!" Izaya is so red he could give a tomato a run for its money right now. He also promptly disappears into the bathroom.<p>

"Did Mommy ever tell you how you were born?" I have a feeling she's too smart for that stork bull shit MY parents gave me.  
>"Yup. Mommy said he loved Daddy very much but that Daddy didn't like Mommy, so Mommy asked a friend to help him leave, but he didn't want to leave and forget Daddy, so he got Daddy to love him for one night instead of forever and that made me!" Wow…so that was why Izaya left…he never meant to come back…He really does love me then?<p>

"Daddy…you don't love Mommy do you?" She asks, a small pout on her lips.  
>"Ah…um…I don't know if I do or not, but I'll figure it out…" It is true. I was so sure I hated Izaya, but lately…ever since I learned about her and about how he feels…I'm not so sure it's right anymore. Plus, the closer I look, the cuter he gets. Izaya comes back in, less red but he's obviously splashed some water on his face.<p>

"All done?" He asks her and she nods.  
>"Yup! Mommy I like Daddy, can we keep him?" I chuckle and Izaya laughs too.<br>"Oh, sweetie, he's not a puppy, but if he decides to stay then he can, okay?" He puts her bowl in the sink.  
>"Now, bed time for Yuzuki-chan," He says softly.<br>"But I'm not t-t-tired" She whines, yawning widely. He smiles again. That same loving smile that proves how much in awe he is of her. He picks her up and carries her to her room and I just watch as he tucks her in, kisses her goodnight and turns out the light leaving a night light on. He even closes the door behind him as quietly as he can.

"She's…really beautiful," I mumble making Izaya grin proudly.  
>"Duh," Is all he says, then he washes her dishes and puts them away. Finished with that he looks at me and his gaze is way too sly.<p>

"How's Vorona taking all this then?" He asks. Of course he would be interested. I frown, but I see no reason to lie either.  
>"She hates the idea of me being here, and she says that Yuzuki should be over at my place where you aren't,"<br>"Oh? So she's jealous? Or does she not trust you to keep in your pants?" He smirks a little and I scowl. I'm perfectly good at controlling myself, I did so when he was Kanra, and I've done so with Vorona who despite having spent the night with me was unwilling to have sex. She says she's saving herself for marriage. I refuse to hire prostitutes too, and one night stands aren't really my thing either. Eight years is a hell of a long time to go with just your hand for company…

"I think she knows I can restrain myself," I growl a little. He chuckles.  
>"Do you have a ring yet?" He asks it so casually it throws me off guard.<br>"No, I was just thinking about getting one, I only asked Shinra for his advice on the matter…"  
>"And?"<br>"And what?"  
>"Are you still thinking about it?" I can hear the hint of jealousy in his voice, hmm…maybe I should have fun with HIM for a change.<p>

"Well, yes, she's been my girlfriend for two years now you know,"  
>"Hm? That's it?" He looks a bit surprised.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't start dating her for a while afterwards…I'd been…" Shoot. I'd been hoping Kanra would come back, I'd been hoping so much that I couldn't move on enough to date her.  
>"You'd been what?" He asks, his eyes narrowing, trying to figure out what I was thinking.<br>"I was hoping…Kanra would take me back," I mumble it softly but his eyes widen. Then he smiles…holy crap, that's the smile he's been giving Yuzuki!

He moves towards me now, his hips swaying a little and then he slides into my lap, his arms wrapping around my neck. I should stop him…I really should stop him. I'm in a committed relationship and I should stop him but…his lips brush mine, lightly at first and before I know my arms have pulled him closer into my body, my lips moving against his. Eventually our mouths part, his chest heaving for breath and I smirk a little, he smirks back.

"I like beds," He mumbles suggestively.  
>"Yuzuki?" I ask softly.<br>"Trust me, a marching band could come through her and not wake her up~" He purrs. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm really going to do this…He climbs off my lap and tugs me to my feet, then towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: I leaves it there for I am evil, and I enjoy keeping you on the edge of your seat...<br>Shizuo: You made me a cheater!  
>Seliphra: A note to my dear readers: I DO NOT APPROVE OF ADULTRY IN ANY WAY EXCEPT ONE! When it's Shizuo cheating on Vorona with Izaya...then I'm okay with it~<br>Izaya: Hypocryte.  
>Seliphra: Yep.<strong> REVIEW! OR YOU GET NO YUMMY-NESS! Or fluff...the chapters coming are going to get VERY fluffy and Tsundere! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDED!<strong> Stay tuned for Shizaya yum...  
>Shizuo: Is 'warnded' a word?<br>Izaya: No.


	12. Break Up

**HEY LOOK, Lemon~! Back in Izaya's POV o'course~**

* * *

><p>I hit the bed on my back, hard, and gaze up at him now. He strips his shirt off, and we both strip eagerly now, our eyes never leaving the other. He's only gotten better looking if that's possible. He returns his lips to mine now pressing me into the mattress, one hand moving down my side, gliding over my hip and finally giving my ass a light squeeze. I can't help but squeak loudly.<p>

His mouth moves to my neck, nipping lightly.  
>"Nnn, Sh-Shizu-chan…" I mumble and I feel him smirk a little before he pulls back. I pout and look at him curiously now and he moves, grabbing the long-sleeved shirt I had just stripped from my body, then he starts tying me up.<p>

"Ah yes, you do like to be in control, don't you?" I tease, but it does turn me on…a lot more than I thought it would given I hate losing control and here I have none. He ties me quite solidly to it but then he does something else. He grabs HIS shirt and winding it up until it's like a thick rope and covers my eyes with it. This is new…

"Ah~! Ah!" His fingertips brush my abdomen so lightly. The lack of sight seems to have caused my other senses to instantly fill in for it, and my heightened sense of touch made me nearly come just now…  
>"Hm? You like this, don't you?" He teases. I can practically hear him smirking at me.<br>"N-no," I lie, squirming a little and he chuckles.  
>"I~za~ya~, I think you need to be taught how to tell the truth," He croons now, licking the shell of my ear, making me gasp. I shiver at the thought…wow, what is happening to me?<p>

"Shizu-chan…" I whine, wiggling a little in my bindings, but it doesn't help. I'm already hard, betraying just how much I really am enjoying this too.  
>"I think I liked what you called me last time better I~za~ya~" Geez, the way he draws my name out is so sexy!<br>"M-master…" I whine now. I hear the bed creak as he gets on it again and I gasp as his lips touch mine again, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. I make him fight for dominance until he nips mine in warning. God, I want to put my arms around his neck so bad! One hand continues to ghost over my skin, making me tremble lightly as it marks a red-hot path along my body. Finally his mouth leaves mine, but I feel his other hand now. I open my mouth obediently for him and lap at his fingers, swirling my tongue around each digit desperately, sucking hard on them.

I can't help the whine I give when he tugs his fingers out of my mouth, but the gasp I give when he slips one inside me is one of need.  
>"Hnn, you're desperate, aren't you?" He asks, he actually sounds happy too.<br>"E-Eight years is a l-long time to go m-master," I mumble and squeak as he adds another finger.

"Where you really a virgin that night?" He asks next and I nod.  
>"Y-yes…y-your th-the only one I've AH! B-been with," I can feel my cheeks burning. He nuzzles my neck lightly now, kissing it gently as the third finger goes in.<br>"So this is only your second time…" He sounds really happy about that too.  
>"Mmmn~! M-Master, p-please!" I whine now, rolling my hips for him. I just know he's smirking about that too.<p>

"Patience is a virtue flea," He mumbles.  
>"How long have you kn-known me Master, surly b-by now you must know, I h-have no virtues!" I tease and he pulls the fingers out. I whine in need, my body trembling. I can hear him moving but I can't see what he's doing either until he moves my legs aside. I feel him against my entrance now and I tremble as he enters me.<p>

"Ooooh~! M-masterrrr!" My elbows bend and I pull with all my might at the bindings on my wrists, trying to hold him. No give damn it all! He tied me up good…He starts slowly, his hands on my hips as he moves, but each thrust is sensual, heightened by my blindness.

The pleasure spreads slowly outwards from where our bodies are joined, slowly rolling through me into my hands, the tips of my toes, when a new jolt of pleasure rushes through.  
>"Ah! Sh-Shizu! There!" I forget to call him master now. I'm SO glad Yuzuki can sleep through anything right now! He aims for the spot now, each new jolt of pleasure causing me to see flashes of white in the blackness.<p>

"Sh-Shizu! Shizu~OH~!" My back arches into him as he moves and I hear him grunt in need now too. Heat is pooling in my abdomen, my erection is becoming wet too so I know I'm leaking precum.  
>"Haah~! Ah! M-More! P-Please! Oh!" I beg him for this, the pleasure is too much!<br>"Ah! I-I'm n-nearly there…Izaya," He moans and that voice is enough.

"SHIZUO!" I cry as I come hard and I feel myself clamp around him, my eyes though blind showing me fireworks. I also feel his release inside me and that warmth that comes with the after-glow as I finish coming, only then realising my hips were rolling and bucking as I came. He pulls out and undoes my hands first, then my eyes, tossing both shirts in a corner. He grins -almost sheepishly- at me then lays beside me, his huge arms tugging me gently into his chest.

"Hmmn…we should clean up…" I mumble softly, but I'm not so sure my legs will support me right now either. He grunts and I wiggle out of his arms but he glares at me.  
>"Come on, there's supposed to be a thunderstorm around three," I mumble.<br>"What's that got to do with anything?" He grumbles but he gets out of the bed scooping me into his arms. I squeak again, embarrassingly enough.  
>"W-well, world war three won't wake Yuzuki, but thunder will!" I say and he nods, carrying me to the bathroom.<p>

"H-how are your legs still working," I mumble, turning red. He chuckles and kisses the side of my head before grabbing a couple of towels and putting them nearer to the shower, turning it on.  
>"That's just one of those things I guess," He says and doesn't set me down until we're in the spray. I have to hold on to him for support though, I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not sure my legs work! He chuckles though and helps me wash…I get to wash him too. He really is fit; his body is like steel…except soft and warm. I mean, I'm well-toned but him…I got nothing on HIS muscles.<p>

"Like what you see?" He teases.  
>"Yes," I mumble and he grins, rubbing shampoo onto my scalp. I pout but he does it anyways. Not like I can argue it though, I mean, I wouldn't be standing if he wasn't there for me to hold on to.<p>

When we finish showering he wraps me in a fluffy white towel, wraps one around his waist then picks me up again. I can't help blushing at this treatment, but I figure I may as well enjoy it while it lasts so I snuggle into his broad, perfectly chiselled chest. He grabs my sleep wear after setting me on the bed and pulls his own on as well before he returns us to how we had been before, the blankets over us, his arm around me. I smile and drift slowly to sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up when the light flicks on, noticing the gentle pitter-patter of rain against the window.<br>"Nnn…light…" Izaya mumbles, curling into me a little more.  
>"S-sorry," A small voice whines and light goes out before Yuzuki climbs into the bed too. She squeaks in terror though when thunder rolls gently through the relative silence and Izaya motions her over to us. She wiggles in between us and Izaya wraps one arm around her so she's snuggled into his chest, much the same way he's curled into mine. I smile softly at the sight. I could get used to this, I think. No…I can definitely get used to this. Yeah, Vorona was nice and all, but this…this was natural.<p>

She shakes a little though for a few more minutes, but I see her slowly relax until finally she's asleep again.  
>"Told you…" Izaya mumbles sleepily, smiling as he too returns to his dreams. I watch them both for a little while. I'll have to call Vorona in the morning now…I'll meet up with her so I can tell her face to face, she deserves that much at least.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, pass the syrup please!" I do as I'm told and watch as Yuzuki pours copious amounts of the amber liquid on her pancakes. I've never had pancakes before. Or this maple syrup stuff. Izaya brought a LOT with him from Canada too. A plate is set in front of me with a large stack and a smaller one in the empty spot for Izaya.<p>

"Yuzuki wants milk of course, and I'm going to assume Shizu-chan does too hmm?" He asks, grabbing two glasses and one mug. He pours milk into the glasses, but he pours coffee for himself.  
>"How can you drink that stuff, it's gross," I shiver and he rolls his eyes.<br>"Yeah mommy, it's not sweet or nothing!"  
>"You let Yuzuki have coffee?"<br>"No! She stole some of mine last year," He mumbles, his cheeks dusting red as he spreads some butter on his pancakes. I do too, then I dip my knife in the syrup to taste it. It's sweet…wow, I like this stuff! I pour a similar amount on mine as Yuzuki did.

"I knew you'd like maple syrup…" Izaya mumbles, watching. He doesn't use nearly as much as Yuzuki and I did, but he puts some on.

"So did they make this near where you guys lived?" I ask, curious.  
>"No, they raised cows and dug for oil where we lived…and bones! There were dinosaur bones! They have a biiig museum north of where we were and it was FULL of them!" Yuzuki bounces in her seat as she says this and I grin. She's too damn cute! The look on Izaya's face tells me he's thinking the same thing.<p>

"They make maple syrup mostly in Quebec, Ontario, Prince Edward Island and Nova Scotia, we were in Alberta," He explains and I nod.  
>"They had a funny looking tower in our city too!" She says happily shoving another mouthful of pancakes into her mouth.<p>

"Mommy and I went up once, and the whole city looked like toys! It was really cool!" She gulps some milk now, wiping the moustache away with the back of her hand. Izaya just smiles at her like she's the most perfect thing in existence. I don't blame him either, I'm starting to think that too.

"One building looked like someone had stamped it on the roof too! It had 'Glenbow Museum' stamped on top like a giant came down!" She says happily, "Then we went in that one and it has lots of old stuff! But it was cool too!"

"Sounds like it was a fun day," I comment and she grins.  
>"It was! It was lots of fun! Mommy says there's cool stuff here too! Can you and Mommy take me? Pleasepleaseplease<em>please<em>?" Izaya giggles at how cute she is.

"Well, if it's okay with Mom we can go see Sunshine City on the weekend," I suggest.  
>"Oooh, what's that?"<br>"It's a reaaally big building and it has things like the Sunshine International Aquarium and Planetarium. You can see penguins at the aquarium you know," I say and her eyes positively light up.

"Mommy can we?" She asks and he smiles.  
>"Well…all right, but on the weekend, okay?" He says and she bounces in her chair again she's so happy.<p>

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" She hugs us both on the leg before hurrying into the school building. Izaya told me earlier she'll be entering high school next year, but I find it hard to believe. Then again she was able to best Shinra and Celty in a game of almost pure strategy. Her head only comes up to my hips and she'll be in High school…kid better have a growth spurt soon, she's so _small_…or maybe I'm just tall.

"You have work today, right?" He asks as we walk slowly now through the city and I nod.  
>"Yeah, I imagine you'll be getting your networks re-established?"<br>"Yes, some of them got caught without me, and new people are popping up all the time." He heaves a false sigh. I roll my eyes at him.  
>"Guess I'll see you later…I imagine you know my number and where I live?"<br>"Duh."  
>"Right…talk to you later then," I turn down a different street and he waves good bye before heading to wherever he's going to. I stop to light up and inhale deeply. I couldn't smoke in Izaya's apartment since every time I reached for my pack he'd give me the glare of the century and I do want to see where this thing with him goes.<p>

"Hey Tom," I say, walking up behind him. He jumps a little and turns.  
>"Oh, you're early today Shizuo-san," He says, sitting down again.<br>"Yeah, Izaya's place is closer to here than mine," I shrug.  
>"O-oh? You spent the night there huh?" He seems surprised. I shrug again.<p>

"I want to get to know Yuzuki better," I say and he nods as Vorona walks up.  
>"How strange that Shizuo is here before I am here," She smiles though and I know she's forgiven our spat…she won't forgive me cheating on her though, I know that much.<br>"Yeah," I grin though. I don't want to break up with her in front of Tom. I'm not about to put her pain on display like that.

* * *

><p>They both notice though, I'm strangely calm today. I don't throw a single mail box or convenience store trash can. I don't uproot a single street sign or vending machine…no cars get damaged because of me. My mind is elsewhere right now, and it's pretty apparent, I think, to both of them.<p>

"Shizuo? Something is wrong?" Vorona asks when we finish. We're supposed to have a date today.  
>"No…Vorona, we need to talk," I sigh. Here it goes. At least we're mostly alone…<br>"Alright…let's talk?" She says, still smiling.  
>"I…I'm sorry. I…" Shit this is hard.<br>"Did he seduce you? I knew he would! I will kill him!" She's not angry at me?

"What? No, Vorona, be mad at me! I…He didn't…seduce me, I …cheated on you," She frowns.  
>"I can forgive this. You won't again." She says.<br>"I don't…want a second chance. I want to break up." NOW she's mad. People in the area stare at the sound of the slap she gives me.

"Fine then. I don't forgive you, you low-life cheating SCUM! Take him over me then! You're the one who will regret it later and when you do I won't take you back!" She storms off. Well…that went about like I thought it would actually…

"Shizu-chan…that was brave," I turn. Izaya is smiling, but it's an odd one again, soft, like he's touched or something. He walks up and touches the stinging spot on my cheek gently and it's oddly soothing.

"You better not be lying to me flea…" I mumble and he kisses the spot she hit me.  
>"I'm not," He says, taking my hand now, "I've meant every word. Want to pick Yuzuki up with me?"<br>"…Yeah. I'd love to," This shouldn't feel so natural already…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: More Vorona torture later...though in this story she's not that big a bitch...just a cock-block<br>Izaya: She's a cock-block in the novels too!  
>Seliphra: This is true! Review!<br>Shizuo: That rhymed...  
>Seliphra: Damn straight...<p> 


	13. Sick

**A/N, PLEASE READ: A note to my readers. I have this stated on my profile, but I'm going to say it here too. I appreciate reviews that tell me how to fix and improve my reading and if I'm missing something or something needs work by all means TELL me so I can learn and grow as a writer. _HOWEVER:_ If all you're going to say is 'You shouldn't be critiquing other authors when your own stories need work" THIS IS NOT CONSTRCTIVEE CRITISISM! THIS IS A FLAME! I have _EVERY_ right to help other authors as people will _ALWAYS_ notice things in other peoples stories that the author doesn't notice and I don't for a MINUTE believe my own work is perfect or needs nothing! I LOVE when people give me tips on how to grow and make my work better, but I HATE when people say 'Don't give constructive critisism because your stories need work too' So seriously...if THAT is all you're going to say then DON'T review. Otherwise please do and thanks for listening to this enormous AN!**

* * *

><p>I groan as I wake up, one hand on my stomach. I'm SOOO HUNGRY! I peek over my shoulder at the man behind me, but he's snoring away soundly asleep so I slip out of bed and into the kitchen. Just three weeks and Shizuo practically lives here now…not that I mind at all. I've just won, that's all. Yuzuki is happy too, she loves spending time with him, and he is a much better father than I ever thought he would be. He's very gentle with her and when he does smoke he does it outside and well away from her. We have cereal, but I may as well start on breakfast. I like Yuzuki having a good start to the day and Shizuo can't cook. At all. I'm honestly amazed he's survived this long on instant foods.<p>

I start the rice and Miso, and broiled fish –salmon today- before getting started on the Tamagoyaki and Natto. Shizuo is lured out of the bedroom first by the smell, his golden eyes locked on the dishes I'm preparing as I hum softly to myself. Yuzuki appears soon after, rubbing sleep from her eyes and tugging at Shizuo's pant leg because she wants to see what I'm doing better and that means he has to pick her up. I chuckle softly to myself and finally the meal is ready. Yuzuki digs in the moment food is on the table, but Shizuo tugs me down by the apron to kiss my cheek before he digs in too. I take a little more food than usual.

I sigh happily when finish my meal and Shizuo clears the table. I cook, he cleans, that's the new arrangement. I frown though, I was so hungry but maybe something was off? I'm starting to feel a bit nauseated. I glance at Yuzuki but she seems fine, in fact she's teetering off to get changed for school. Her birthday is in two weeks, Halloween day. This year she's decided to be a princess. Last year she was a volcano…I had to dress up too so I went as the smoke and lava which she was very pleased with. She's decided if she's a princess though then I have to be queen and Shizuo king. That one I'm NOT too thrilled about.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask Shizuo and he nods.  
>"Yeah, fine why?"<br>"Oh…nothing, just…feeling a bit off this morning. Thought it might be the salmon was all…" I mumble, rubbing my stomach. He finishes the dishes and kisses the side of my head now.

"You want to rest?" He asks. He means do I want to let him take Yuzuki without me. I open my mouth to say I'm fine but I promptly clap a hand over it again. Oh shit…I bolt for the toilet now.  
>"Izaya?" He hurries after me just in time to see me lose the contents of my stomach.<br>"Mommy?" I hear Yuzuki from the door but Shizuo intercepts her.  
>"Ah, ah, it's okay. Mom's just not…feeling well," He explains.<br>"Oh…"  
>"You finish getting dressed come on, you're gonna be late," He chides gently and I hear her go back to her room. I'm trying not to throw up again. Unsuccessful. Shizuo comes in and rubs my back gently.<p>

"Maybe it's the flu?" He says gently and I nod.  
>"I think I'm staying home after all…" I mumble weakly.<br>"Want me to check in on you later?"  
>"No, no, I'm fine…I've had worse," I wave him off and he kisses my forehead and fills a glass of water for me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm still worried about Izaya. I only broke up with Vorona three weeks ago for him and so far it seems he was honest about what he was like as Kanra. I wouldn't say I love him yet, but I certainly don't hate him either. Yuzuki gives my hand a light squeeze though.<p>

"Mommy's okay, don't worry," She says. I smile and nod at her.  
>"I know,"<br>"Hey can I see what it looks like up there?"  
>"Up…where?"<br>"Up where you are! You're tall, and I'm not!" She reaches up with both her arms and I roll my eyes and pick her up onto my shoulders.  
>"Wooooow! It's nice up here~!" She giggles and I can't help but grin.<p>

"Gonna grow tall now?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Shizuo-san? What's with the squirt?" Kadota. Hmm…yeah, I may have been around Izaya and Yuzuki a lot, but no one other than Tom, Vorona, Celty, or Shinra know she's mine. Actually…I don't think anyone but said group knows I'm practically living with my (former) worst enemy.

"I'm not a squirt, a squirt is a small amount of liquid," She says matter-of-factly.  
>"Nice to see you too Kadota-san, where are the others?"<br>"Huh? Oh, they'll be here soon-speak of the devil…" The other three come around the corner. Erika and Walker are juggling a large amount of anime and Togusa is carrying several large boxes of…something.

"Huh? Shizu-chan with a kid?" Erika says, loading her things into the van.  
>"I'm not a kid either, a kid is a baby goat, honestly, you're all protozoans…" She mumbles in irritation. Yeah, she's definitely Izaya's daughter.<br>"Yuzuki-chan, be nice," I scold and she grins innocently.  
>"Sorry Daddy!" This one line has quite the effect on the four other adults.<p>

"D-D-DADDY?" Togusa drops the boxes he's holding, Walker and Kadota have their jaws hanging open and Erika's eyes water.  
>"N-no! She must be mistaken! I know she is! Because Shizu-chan's one true love is IzaIza-chan!" Walker slaps a hand over her mouth.<br>"Do you WANT Shizuo-san to break every bone in your body?" He hisses.  
>"Daddy…what's wrong with her?"<br>"There are a few theories…" Kadota says, managing to compose himself and help Togusa pick the boxes up.

"I'm a FUJOSHI DAMMIT! WE SEE WHAT YOU OTHERS DO NOT!" She declares, escaping Walker.  
>"I won't kill her, don't worry…" Walker relaxes greatly.<br>"What's a Fujoshi?"  
>"A YAOI FAN!"<br>"What's a Yaoi?"  
>"If she explains that I take it back," She frowns a little when I say this.<p>

"Fine, but I STILL BELIEVE IN SHIZAYA!" She declares passionately.  
>"Okay, what's Shizaya?"<br>"Yuzuki-chan, stop asking questions," I groan.  
>"Mommy says I should ask LOTS though, that way I learn!" I start walking.<br>"Wait! Daddy, I wanna know what Shizaya is!"  
>"When you're older," I mumble, turning red. I know exactly what it means. Thank God no one else believes her!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

* * *

><p>I feel like shit. I haven't even gotten any work done yet, and it's nearly time to pick up Yuzuki, but if I try food I spend time next to the porcelain goddess. The worst part is that every time my stomach is emptied I get ravenously hungry an hour later! Cycle repeats. I've also had to pee like a frigging race horse today. I'm just considering calling Shinra when the next symptom appears. Pain. Blinding pain flashes across my abdomen making me whimper loudly, both arms curling around it, my legs coming up. I lay on the bathroom floor, trembling badly and I know I'm sweating even if my eyes won't work right now. Finally it begins to subside and I shakily get to my feet and look at my reflection. It's pain and drenched in sweat.<p>

"I'm gonna murder Shinra…"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Izaya?<br>Izaya: You...bitch!  
>Shizuo: Did she ever deny that?<br>Seliphra: A bitch is a dog, dogs are a part of nature, nature is beautiful, so thnaks for the compliment~!  
>Izaya: ...Damn it. Now my humans,<strong> review please, as the big new shiney plot twist just appeared...though time is going to speed up a little.<strong>  
>Seliphra:<strong> Send in REQUESTS FOR LEMON LOCATIONS!<strong>


	14. Again?

**We start in Shizu POV today. I want to warn you, my updates will either become more sporadic or more frequent(Hard to tell which) At some points one, at others the other. I just learned my father has cancer that moved from his prostate to his bones. It's about 5 am as I write this AN too, and it's why I can't sleep...arent you all lucky my coping mechanism is writing Yaoi? We just learned he has cancer today too...it's the first time I've ever seen him cry in my life...twenty-two years and this is the first time I've seen him cry, even when his mother and father passed, his eyes got wet sure...but this was different. **

**On a side not, most of you figured out what's wrong with Izaya. Also, a note on the last chapter, Tamagoyaki is rolled omelette and Natto is fermented soy beans, both are often made as part of the morning meal in traditional Japanese breakfasts.** **Also, two new POV's this chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>Huh. Well, this will be interesting anyways. Izaya's still not feeling better…but how to escape these two? Ever since I broke it off with Vorona she's been trying to make me jealous by clinging to Tom.<br>"I gotta take off early," I say, deciding to just put it out there. Tom looks at me desperate not to be left alone with Vorona.  
>"Huh?" He says.<br>"Izaya's sick, I gotta pick Yuzuki up," I shrug. Vorona scowls but as soon as my back is turned to them I can tell she's let go of Tom…much to his relief I think. My phone buzzes again though with a second text.  
>'<em>Bring me Shinra<em>' it says. Hmm…guess the flea really is sick.

Yuzuki frowns a little when she sees me though, but it's quickly set in order.  
>"Is Mommy still sick?" She asks, her gold eyes shining with worry.<br>"Yeah, but we're gonna stop and pick up Uncle Shinra on the way home too, then he can help make Mom better, okay?" She smiles and nods at that.  
>"Okay~!" We start walking.<p>

"THERE!" I blink, head turning to the sound along with Yuzuki's. Erika? She's brought Mikado, Kida and Anri as well.  
>"Huh…She's adorable~! Won't she be just hottest chick when she gets bigger~!" Kida purrs causing Anri to sigh softly and Mikado to blush and tug Kida's sleeve.<br>"M-Masaomi…" He mumbles lightly. If it weren't for the fact that Kida was obviously gayer than Izaya I would have snapped his neck for saying that about my daughter.

"Daddy, are they gay?" Yuzuki asks, looking between the blonde and his raven lover. Everyone's jaw drops, mine included.  
>"Sh-she DOES know yaoi! Oh happy days~!"<br>"Yaoi means gay?"  
>"Yes it does you sweet, sweet child you!"<br>"So if Shizaya is yaoi, is that an amalgamation of Izaya and Shizuo?" Damn it, why does my kid have to be a friggin' genius?

Erika gapes a little. So do the other three.  
>"Is it just me…or is she smart?" Anri asks ever-so-softly from the back of the group.<br>"N-no…she's smart _like Izaya-kun_…" Erika mumbles then she grins, "Is your Mom Izaya?" She blinks then looks up at me then frowns as if thinking.

"No," She lies so convincingly that _**I**_ almost believe her. Erika's face falls.  
>"Well, what were you expecting, men can't get pregnant," Kida points out shrugging.<br>"Look, if there's nothing else…?" I ask pointedly. She frowns and shakes her head, looking thoughtful.  
>"My whole life…" She mumbles, half stumbling off.<br>"Is…she okay?" Anri asks softly and Mikado eventually holds on to Erika so she doesn't collapse. Why is Yuzuki such a good liar…?

* * *

><p>"Oh good…you brought Shinra…" Izaya grins in an almost insane way. He looks worse. His eyes are feverishly bright, his skin is pale and he's drenched in sweat. Shinra looks as shocked as me, more so though when a knife flies passed his head so close that it cuts a single lock of hair from him.<p>

"I-Izaya-san?" He asks. Yuzuki goes over but I stop her, I don't want her to catch whatever Izaya has.  
>"Oh don't worry Shizu-chan, it's not contagious," Izaya growls.<br>"How do you know that?" I ask uncertainly. Izaya smiles in an evil way.  
>"Ask. Him." He growls, that creepy smile on his face, a knife pointing from his hand at Shinra.<p>

"Shinra?" I look at the doctor who shakes his head.  
>"No clue," He shrugs, "I'd have to run some tests, I mean-"<br>"I'M _PREGNANT_ YOU FUCK!" He shrieks then. Oh well that expl-wait…WHAT?  
>"H-huh?" He looks just as shocked as I know I must.<br>"Th-there must be some mistake Izaya-san, let me draw some blood, I mean, I know I didn't give you another dose, you can't be!" He says, looking positively terrified. I nod quickly in agreement.

"Y-yeah, Izaya, you can't know for sure, so-"  
>"OH I KNOW FOR SURE! I have spent the <em>ENTIRE<em> day going between completely _RAVENOUS_ to having my head shoved down the god-damned _TOILET_! And THEN! _THEN I GET THE SAME FUCKING PAIN I HAD ALL THROUGH MY LAST PREGNANCY!_" He bursts in to tears…wow, that flea is cute crying. Hang on…what pain? Shinra looks pale now and hurries to Izaya's side, forcing him to sit.

"I'm going to confirm this, just…I don't know how this could be I mean…" He looks frantic now too. Yuzuki looks frightened too now and I have no idea what to do.  
>"M-mommy?"<br>"Ah! Y-Yuzuki you and D-Dad should go…I-" He looks at me now and I silently turn and tug Yuzuki back out. Well…this WILL be interesting won't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra<strong>

* * *

><p>I frown at the results. This can't be right! The drug was supposed to make him fertile and able to carry yes, but <em>ONCE<em>. I think I need to experiment on mice again…yes, they would be faster than monkeys. Now…how to tell Izaya without being murdered.

"Izaya-san?" He looks up. Damn, he really does look like shit right now. I get him a cup of tea first so he can calm down a bit.  
>"I am…aren't I?" He mumbles though when I hand him the mug. I nod slowly and flinch when he moves, but he only takes the tea and sips it slowly. He seems to be calming down.<br>"S-sorry,"  
>"Oh?"<br>"You're…impromptu haircut," He sniffles a little and grins. I sigh and smile.  
>"Don't worry about it…feeling better?"<br>"Yeah. I was just…shocked. You told me it was a one-time deal,"  
>"I thought it was! I mean…I only ever tested it with that assumption you know, I…I assumed that after Shizuo-san you wouldn't…"<p>

"This one is his too," He mumbles and smiles, but now he touches his abdomen fondly.  
>"I-I assumed so…well…this will be new for him…"<br>"Yeah. He's great with Yuzuki though…" He mumbles and dries his eyes now. Then he blows his nose loudly.  
>"I had a feeling he would be. I'm surprised how much she calms him," I mumble aloud. It is true too, he can be ready to throw a car at someone and then he sees her and suddenly he is calm as can be. If anything the mood shifts from rage to joy with no in between.<p>

"I…I really never thought you'd remain fertile after the first time…I thought you'd need another dose if you ever wanted another," I mumble apologetically and Izaya smiles.  
>"I know…I'm not mad any more…" He pats his abdomen again, the smile in his eyes betraying just how fast he loves this one. Yuzuki took him a while…seems his maternal instincts from Yuzuki though helped activate things faster this time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzuki<strong>

* * *

><p>"Daddy…Mommy will be okay," I say. I take Daddy's hand and squeeze it lightly but his return smile is weak. I frown. If Mommy is just pregnant that means I get to be a big sister right? I asked for a baby brother from Santa when I was five, and sure, it's a bit late, but I won't complain!<p>

"Shizuo-san?" Me and Daddy both look at the voice. It's Daddy's boss, that Tom guy, and the blonde lady. Mommy doesn't like her much, but she doesn't seem like she's mean or nothing.  
>"Oh…hey Tom," Daddy's voice sounds funny. I think he's still worried.<p>

"Something is wrong…" The blonde lady says, but I don't think she's asking. She looks like she's worried and glad at the same time, jeez, what a hypocrite.  
>"Y-yeah…" Daddy mumbles again.<p>

"No Daddy, it's not wrong!" I say and he blinks, looking at me. I grin because I'm happy.  
>"Guess what! I'm a sister!" I bounce happily, because I am happy, and Mommy says I shouldn't move so much when I'm happy, but I do. Mommy says it's because I get too much sugar…like there<em> is<em> such a thing. The blonde lady scowls and Mr. Boss man looks surprised. Is blonde lady in love with Daddy? Then why is she hugging Boss tighter now? Oh I get it!

"Daddy, Blondie is your ex-girlfriend, ne?" I say it like Mommy and he laughs. Good! Plan 'cheer Daddy up' is working! Boss and blonde look surprised.  
>"Obviously you still like Daddy, but you're trying to make him jealous. It won't work, so you should give up lady," I say matter-of-factly. Mommy always says that a lie is okay, but sometimes the truth is better. He also says if I lie I have to make it good, because lies are like art and only some people have the gift. Mommy says I have the gift for it, and I got it from him.<p>

"I…she is very rude!" Blonde says and Boss looks worried.  
>"She's eight Vorona," Daddy growls lightly. Oops, now Daddy is getting mad! Mommy said I'm really strong because Daddy is really strong, but I haven't seen it yet. I hug Daddy and all three of them look surprised.<p>

"Daddy, you're getting Mad…Mommy says angry makes monsters, so I had to make the monsters die…" I say, and I know monsters aren't really real, but they still scare me! Daddy smiles though and hugs me too.  
>"Thanks sweetie…" He says. Mommy said Daddy wouldn't love me once, and he said it really sad too. Mommy is wrong.<p>

"So um…Yuzuki, right?" Boss is speaking. I look at him, wondering what he wants.  
>"Yup! And you're Tom Tanaka, you're Daddy's boss," I say with a small grin. He nods.<br>"So uh, when's your birthday?"  
>"Halloween. Mommy says if he was a girl I would be born in November, but he's not and so the doctor had to cut me out early," I nod. He goes pale, did I say too much?<p>

"O-Oh…are you going out then? T-trick or treating?"  
>"Duh. I always have my birthday party the weekend after Halloween, and this year I'm gonna be a princess! Hey! Daddy you have to dress up too, you have to be the king if I'm the princess!" Daddy looks surprised.<p>

"If I'm the king, then what's Mom going to be?"  
>"Mommy is queen, duh," I roll my eyes. That one was pretty obvious. Mommy says I have his mind, and that my Daddy is slow like a protozoan. I'm starting to see Mommy's point. Blonde sits next to Daddy and glares at me, then sneaks one hand onto his back. I see what she's doing…<p>

"Достаньте от моего Папы!"(Get your hands off my Daddy) I say it in Russian because that's what her accent sounds like.  
>"Сделайте меня Вами маленький надоедливый ребенок"(Make me you little brat) She scowls. Daddy and his boss look confused.<br>"She speaks Russian?" Boss asks.  
>"Apparently…" Of course I speak Russian! Mommy taught me lots of languages. I pull the knife Mommy gave me out and flick it open with a small smirk.<p>

"Я имею действительно хорошую цель, не судите меня"(I have really good aim, don't try me.)  
>"Yuzuki, where did you get that…?" Daddy looks surprised. My eyes widen and I look at him.<br>"Mommy said I should know how to use knives because even though I'm strong like you sometimes being fast and accurate is better."  
>"She is <em>definitely<em> Izaya's daughter…" Boss says with a sigh.  
>"Uh, right, put it away please,"<br>"But-!"  
>"No buts!"<br>"Fiiine," I scowl. Blonde gives me a smirk.  
>"Я могу выиграть его назад маленький надоедливый ребенок, ваша мать не реальная женщина, таким образом вы оба отвязываетесь." (I can win him back little brat, your mother isn't a real woman, so both of you fuck off.) She says, but in an endearing way. She knows I'm the only one who can understand her. Now I know why Mommy doesn't like her.<p>

"Come on Yuzuki, let's go…I'm sure Shinra either has Mom less murderous, or is dead by now.."  
>"Okay…" I take his hand then turn back to blonde lady, "Вы никогда не будете побеждать, Папа выберет меня и Маму по немой светловолосой суке любой день"( You'll never win, Daddy will pick me and Mommy over a dumb blonde bitch any day) I stick my tongue out. She looks flabbergasted.<p>

Heh-heh, stupid lady…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yuzuki: Not as innocent as you thought!<br>Izaya: The authoress would like to extend her apologies for probably slaughtering the russian language as she does not actually speak it and used a phrase translator to get it.  
>Shizuo: YOU TOLD OUR KID WHAT?<br>Seliphra: Oh don't worry Shizu-chan, she'll grow up okay...she has a MORAL parent now too~!  
>Izaya: <strong>Review humans! Review! The Authoress needs more support then ever now<strong> since she was actually crying while writing smut for chapter 17...seriously, who crys when writing lemons?  
>Seliphra: Izaya...you're an ass. SPOILER FOR CHAPTER NEXT: Izaya in a dress, Yuzuki being cute and EVERYONE IN A COSTUME!<p> 


	15. Trick or Treat!

**As promised, Izaya in a dress! Also, thanks to all of you for reading and for your support with what I posted in chapter lasts A/N...hopefully things will get better soon, in the meantime...have some Yaoi**

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki…do I…have to?" I half-glare at the costume my baby wants me in.<br>"_Pleeeaase_ mommy?" Her gold eyes go wide and I sigh. It's impossible to win against this perfect little angel.  
>"All right, but just this once, I refuse to ever where a dress again, got it?" One that she can see anyways…Shizuo does like maid outfits, though they tend to get ripped up around him…<p>

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" The dress is purple with poufy sleeves. I wouldn't go within ten feet of it if it were anyone but Yuzuki who asked. Damn, this was going to be awful! Shinra is dressed up as…go figure, a doctor.

"Uncle Shinra! Aunt Celty!"  
>"Hey Yuzuki-chan! What a lovely costume!" Shinra says, "and it so suits the birthday girl too~!" She grins and Celty hands her a small wrapped box. Celty is wearing a pumpkin on her neck today, and is dressed like the headless horseman. Again…go figure.<p>

"Shinra…can I talk to you?" I mumble. He notices the purple…thing…I'm holding, smiles then nods. He comes over while Celty sets her pumpkin down on the counter to help Yuzuki with her hair.  
>"I think…you should announce your discovery," I say it softly, my eyes on Yuzuki and Celty.<p>

"Who-Izaya-kun, you…you're serious?"  
>"Yes. I don't want to lie about being her…mother. Besides, I'm pregnant again and I am NOT cross dressing a second time around. I'm sure there are other couples anyways who would love an opportunity like this…not to mention the Nobel Prize you'll win," Seems I said the magic words. His eyes light up like a child on Christmas day…or Hanukah…<p>

"Well…okay, I see your point…I mean, all of them! Not just…the …prize, right, well, okay! Yuzuki will…we'll need some DNA to prove paternity and that her mitochondrial DNA originates from you," He says and I nod.

"Just need a cheek swabbing right?"  
>"Yeah. Plus this way no one can deny she's Shizuo's, he'll need to give a sample too,"<br>"Sample of what?" Speak of the devil…

"DNA Shizu-chan. Shinra is…going to announce his um…new drug," I mumble turning red.  
>"What about all that boasting about how hot you are in a skirt?" He teases with a small grin and I feel my cheeks burn.<p>

"I AM totally hot in a skirt, I'd just rather not cross dress this time around," I grumble, and Yuzuki hands him his costume.  
>"Daddy! Help Mommy change!" He takes his costume from her.<br>"Yes Ma'am," He grins and takes my elbow, leading me into the bedroom.

"Nice dress,"  
>"Shut up you big oaf and help me into it," I mumble, stripping my other clothing and getting into the dress.<p>

"Are you…showing?" He asks, his voice so soft and gentle I nearly melt into a puddle.  
>"I…" I look at my abdomen though and sure enough the smallest swell has appeared.<br>"It's only been…six weeks though?" It took nearly four months to show last time. He grins though, one hand gently running over the small swell.

"That's…more amazing to look at then I thought it would be," he mumbles and his gold eyes are shining with such unadulterated joy I find myself smiling too. My hand touches his lightly and his grin seems to get bigger, then he hugs me, tight.

"Shizu-chan?" I mumble and he nuzzles my hair before helping my pull the bodice up and zipping it for me. I kiss his cheek making him turn red, but leave before he says anything because Yuzuki said she got to put my crown on.

"Mommy! You're pretty!" She grins and I frown.  
>"Maybe, but I am not wearing a dress again," I say and she giggles making me grin instead. I go over and sit next to her so she can set the crown on my head.<p>

[What kind of queen has no make-up?]  
>"Celty-san, I refuse to-"<br>"Yay! I wanna do Mommy's make-up!"  
>"We don't have any! I'm not wearing make-up!"<br>"What's this about Izaya wearing Make-up?" Shizuo comes out in rich red and gold. It looks amazing on him…

"I am NOT wearing make-up," I try to scowl, but I'm enjoying this too much and I can't contain the giddy bubble in my chest. So instead of scowling I giggle, and that makes Yuzuki giggle too…and that makes Shizuo and Shinra chuckle too…Celty is shaking with silent laughter at the lot of us.

* * *

><p>Shizuo takes my hand as we walk from door to door, watching Yuzuki collect candy. We'll be checking it all out later of course to ensure there isn't anything dangerous in it…and if there ever is I'll learn what house it came from and destroy the person. But we've had no problems, even in Canada, despite us living in what was probably one of the most red-neck area's I have ever seen. Honestly, some Canadians were like Americans! Of course there was that rodeo show…Yuzuki did enjoy Stampede even if we never actually went into the rodeo itself.<p>

Of course she didn't admit when she got tired and finally Shizuo picked her up as she was nodding off on her feet. He carried her candy too.  
>"Shizu-chan…you're a good father," I mumble softly. Something he should know I suppose. It makes him look shocked though.<p>

"You can complement people?" He asks and I turn red.  
>"Of course I can! I just did didn't I?" He grins and kisses my cheek.<br>"Hah, I guess you did…you've taught her a lot of weird stuff though…" He mumbles.

"Ne Shizu-chan. I taught her how to get by in the real world~" I say and he frowns.  
>"Maybe…"<br>"She's not mean like me you know…she even told me off for one of my games you know," It was true. I had been teasing a human to see their reactions and Yuzuki heard me. She gave me such a scolding for such a youngster! Only five at the time.

"Now that I wish I could have seen!" He chuckles.  
>"She's a lot like you," I mumble with a small smile, watching her sleep now against his shoulder as he carries her, so gently despite his monstrous strength.<br>"I've…been noticing," He mumbles, but he's smiling, "She has your mind though,"  
>"Obviously. I've also taught her all the languages I know,"<br>"What does she speak fluently?" He asks, almost nervous.  
>"Japanese, English, German, Hebrew, Arabic, Russian, Polish, Spanish, French, Mandarin and Latin," I say with a shrug. He looks truly shocked.<br>"That's…what, ten languages?"  
>"Eleven. And if you count Klingon she speaks twelve," She had a thing for Star Trek…<p>

"What's Klingon?"  
>"From Star Trek…it doesn't air over here, but we have it all on DVD, I can try hard-coding subtitles for you if you want, but it might be good for you to learn another language too,"<br>"Yeah right…you and Yuzuki are the smart ones. I had enough trouble learning Japanese thank you," He mumbles. I smile softly.

"Well…you're not stupid…about everything…" I admit it, but I know my cheeks are red. He looks shocked again, but then he smiles widely.  
>"Yeah well-"<br>"DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME?" We blink and look. It's Masaomi Kida with his two friends. Kida is dressed like a pirate, Anri is dressed as a Geisha –no doubt Kida's idea- and Mikado is dressed like a mouse. With whiskers and everything actually, it's cute.

"It's Shizuo Heiwajima and his soon-to-be-hottie of a daughter!" He says. Oh really…?  
>"If you make any moves on her Kida, I will have to punish you…" I sigh with a shrug, my tone teasing, but I know he knows I'm serious.<p>

"I-Izaya-san…? I thought…you left J-Japan?" He says it nervously, clearly word hasn't gotten out that I'm back yet. Good. Then again most of my old contacts are in jail or dead now.  
>"I did, but now I'm back,"<br>"Izaya…you sure you're okay with them knowing?" Shizuo asks and I smile.  
>"Eh, I told Shinra to go ahead with the announcement. That's what the DNA is for,"<br>"…Oh…makes sense," He shifts Yuzuki in his arms gently so his arms don't get tired.

"But why do you care what he says about Shizuo-san's daughter?" Mikado asks now.  
>"Hey! Hey yeah! I mean I can understand her Father being mad but-"<br>"Oh, I gather she lied about it like the good girl she is…but I'm her Mother, and I'm much meaner then her Father…" I smirk a little. Kida gulps, but that didn't seem to sink in quite either. Mikado's jaw dropped and Anri looks…well…sort-of surprised, but given she shares her soul with a demonic sword…

"Masaomi…l-lets go,"  
>"Huh? Yeah…okay. Y-you two know I was kidding right?"<br>"Oh yeah, Izaya, Kida and Mikado are um…a couple now, I guess you wouldn't know that," Huh, go figure. I always expected something else, but this worked too in its own strange way.  
>"Oh…well in that case I don't have to hurt Kida-kun for calling my baby a hottie…though she is perfect…" The other three stare as we walk passed them though I do faintly over-hear Anri as we leave them behind.<p>

"I never thought they would admit it…"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: D'AWW! HAPPY BIRFDAY YUZUKI-CHAN~!<br>Izaya: A cookie if you know what Stampede is...another if you know what city Yuzuki and I were living in~!  
>Shizuo: Um...Canada, right?<br>Izaya: That's the country...moron.  
>Seliphra: Durrrrr...right, <strong>if you know the city they were in you get a cookie! If you know what stampede is you get a coookie! If you've BEEN to Stampede you get a cookie~! IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE! THAT'S FOUR COOKIES UP FOR GRABS; OMG AREN'T I GENEROUS?<strong>


	16. Cravings

**We progress a few weeks at a time now y'all, but I'm catching up to myself fast...not finished 17 yet...idk, this story is cheerful and I want it to remain that way but I'm kinda depressed lately...Ugh, not a place I want to revisit either. Sorry if I rant sometimes in these A/N's but...idk, some of you read them and care. Also I have been proposed to 6 times now :o And I have ten stalkers :o Wow...I feel special for that~!**

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chaaaan" I poked the sleeping blonde.<br>"Shizu-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" I poke him again. He snores. Cute…I shove him now.  
>"Ow! What is it flea?" He grumbles, glaring at me.<br>"Shizu-chan I NEED some mushy fries from McDonalds RIGHT NOOOOW~!" I whine. He frowns.  
>"It's three in the morning, you don't need fries you want them, and I'm going back to sleep," He closes his eyes.<br>"Sh-Shizu-chaaaaaaaan," I whine.  
>"Seriously, go to sleep!" He grumbles.<br>"If you get me fries I will,"  
>"Why the hell are you so damn bent on fries?"<p>

"It's called a craving…pregnant people get them, and you knocked me up…again, so take responsibility and get me fries Shizu-chaaan," He scowls and buries his head under the pillow. How rude! I'm pregnant here; the least he can do is get me some god damn fries! I get up and turn the light on.

"Turn the light off flea…" He mumbles.  
>"Get up and I will~"<br>"Fuuuck! Why are you being so…ugh!" He gets up though…then he storms over, picks me up, turns the light off and carries me back to the bed. He climbs back in with me and wraps his arms around me, but it's not affectionate. He does it so I can't get up again, his arms are like steel! I frown. I will win this, I NEED those damn fries more then he thinks. This isn't my first craving, but since the others were for Ootoro I think he didn't realise those were cravings and thought it was just me enjoying my very favourite food. I start drawing lines on his chest, then I start poking him rapidly.

"Shizu-chan!"  
>"Alright fine!" He groans and gets up. I grin, victory, oh yeah~! Shizuo pulls on socks and stumbles out. I'm not going out there, it's the end of November, there's snow on the ground and I hate the cold! I have to wear socks to bed for crying out loud; therefore I refuse to leave my house in winter unless I absolutely must!<p>

* * *

><p>Finally he returns and I bounce over.<br>"Thank you Shizu~! Rabu Rabu~!" I start scarfing the fries. I hate junk food, ew, I can't believe I am putting this crap in my body! Actually, he knows how I am about healthy food now and he's staring at me.

"You hate that crap."  
>"Yup!"<br>"Why…?"  
>"Told you it's a craving. I HAVE to get what I crave, it's ...hard to explain," I shrug and finish gulping the fries and drink a LARGE glass of milk afterwards…then another.<br>"So…you crave fries?"

"No, I craved them this time. So far I crave mostly Ootoro and milk, with Yuzuki it was strawberry everything,"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, now I can barely look at strawberries," I shiver and wash my cup. Shizuo yawns widely.  
>"I'm going back to bed…"<br>"Right, be there in a minute," I mumble as I watch him disappear into the bedroom, stripping off the sweater he'd pulled on for the trip. I hear the mattress creak as he lays down and I frown, heading into the living room. I know he doesn't hate me, but he also doesn't love me. Does he resent me for getting him to pick me? For leaving Vorona?

I know it was selfish of me, I know I had no right to do it. I know that really if I love him I should just let him go, but I tried that before, and it didn't work. I hadn't planned to come back, but I never planned to live long after Yuzuki grew up either. Yes, shocking, the great Izaya Orihara had contemplated suicide. I don't want to live without him in my life. That is not an option, and I don't want things to go back to how they were either. I couldn't stand to see that level of hate from him then, and now it would kill me. I watch the city at night for a while, contemplating.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" I jump and turn to see Shizuo there, half-glaring at me, but he yawns widely causing tears to bead in the corner of one eye.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"I was waiting for you, come on stupid flea," He grumbles shuffling lazily over to me and taking my wrist to drag me back to bed. I can't stop the smile this gives me.

* * *

><p>"Mommyyyy" I keep my eyes closed…I'm so tired. I mean sure I was awake late last night, but pregnancy doesn't help.<br>"Mommy?" I grunt and hear her go to the other side.  
>"Daddyyyyy" She whines now.<br>"Mmmffff, whuddissit Yuzuki?" He mumbles.

"I'm hungry…Mommy isn't awake and there no cereal and I'm too short to reach the toaster and Mommy says I'm not allowed to use the oven," I feel the bed shift beside me and he grunts.  
>"Go figure…" He mumbles, "Okay, I'm up, but I can't cook," I don't hear the rest…<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, morning flea," I glare at him groggily and look at the clock.<br>"Why didn't you wake me earlier? It's after noon!" I grumble getting some strawberries and ice cream from the fridge. I grab the blender and milk too.  
>"I…tried," He mumbled.<br>"…oh. What are you doing home anyways?"  
>"Tom is sick, day off by default," He shrugs. I smile a little…and still he stayed here, how nice. I rub my head, frowning at the growing headache. I had one for half of yesterday too, and I can't take anything for them…mainly because I insist on a drug-free pregnancy up until the epidural, and frankly if I were a woman I wouldn't get that either since as a man I have to have a giant hole ripped into my stomach again.<p>

"H-how is it coming out?" He asks, eyeing my stomach cautiously as I dump things into the blender.  
>"Same way Yuzuki did," I shrug turning the blender on. I pour it into a nice big cup and start drinking, sitting down across from him.<br>"S-so how does that work?" I smile. It's cute seeing him so nervous, but I'm glad he's asking too.  
>"Shinra sticks a big needle in my spine with a strong pain killer. Then he sets up a curtain so I can't see anything,"<br>"You mean you were conscious?" He pales. I nod and lift my shirt. He comes over to me to see better.

"He'll use the scar as a guide see? He'll cut down along like that and just pull everything out,"  
>"R-really?"<br>"Yep. Then he sews me back up and that's the end of it hopefully,"  
>"Hopefully?<br>"Yeah, I mean if the incision gets infected then there will be more to it, but hopefully not ne? Besides he was very careful about disinfecting the area after Yuzuki was born...although it took a while for me to heal up too,"  
>"So…he and Celty took care of her?" He asks, then his fingers brush my abdomen, gently tracing the scar upwards from my hem line to my belly button.<p>

"Y-yeah, they did…" I mumble, feeling my cheeks burn. He notices and smirks a little, but he takes his hand away. I gulp the shake I made hastily hoping he doesn't notice. I focus my gaze on the clock trying to zone out, but with the sex-god blonde still so close it's an impossible task…my damn pregnancy hormones aren't helping either, and I know he's not all that interested in me yet. Not even physically, I mean yeah we've been sleeping in the same bed and all, but we've had sex twice. Heh, the fact that I've been pregnant every time I've had sex reminds me vaguely of Monty Pythons the Meaning of Life.

"I~za~ya~" I flinch with desire and look up to see his golden eyes swimming with lust.

* * *

><p>Shizuo<p>

* * *

><p>After he got pregnant a second time I didn't think it would change how I felt towards the flea. Oh boy was I wrong! I've had to work hard not to jump him where he stands in fact, he's irresistible lately! Especially right now with that hint of red in his cheeks that dusted so gently across his nose and up the sides of his eyes, spreading into his ears. Shinra said most pregnant people have their skin go to hell, but Izaya's is becoming nicer than ever, going from creamy looking to glowing translucent. He stares into my eyes now, unflinchingly but it's making the pink turn to red and I can't stop myself from leaning in to capture his lips. We have time before Yuzuki gets out after all.<p>

He moans lightly, his arms shooting out to wrap around my neck, tugging me closer. Huh, seems he wants this too…then again he has been telling me he loves me for nearly three months now. I can taste the strawberry shake he was drinking when I flick my tongue into his mouth, and mixes well with his natural flavour. I move my mouth from his only after I've tasted every inch of his mouth and the dusty pink of his cheeks and ragged breath tell me I did a good job.

"Wh-what was that?" He mumbles weakly and I grin.  
>"A French kiss,"<br>"No, the French surrendered, that was decidedly German!" He grumbles but he tugs me back down for another one.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Only one of you knew of Stampede...well, there will be a prize to anyone who guesses their city correctly before I reveal it in chapter next~!<br>Izaya: Here are you're clues! Located in Alberta, Canada. There is a tall, funny shaped tower and an annual rodeo called 'Stampede'. And the Glenbow Museum...and it's SOUTH of the city called Drumheller...that's a lot.  
>Shizuo: Anyone with a basic understanding of geography in Canada will know then...<br>Seliphra: Yes. **Winners and prizes shall be revealed chapter next, to make your guesses hit REVIEW! Also, start suggesting good JAPANESE names for a boy AND a girl since I haven't decided the gender yet...and I dun wanna use the obvious either (Tsugaru, Psyche, Delic, Hibiya ETC.) So yeah...help?**


	17. Ultrasound

**I felt a bit rushed on this...it's up but I just finished it DX Also, I have decided baby gender and name, thanks for all your help guys~! Start in Shizu POV again WARNING THE FLUFF CLOUDS ARE COMING! THEY ARE HERE! PREPARE FOR COPIOUS FLUFF! And next chapter, Vorona being a bitch! You has been warned.**

****Sakura Explosion** guessed the city correctly! They were in the City of Calgary! With Stampede, and horrible snow removal! YAY CALGARY!  
><strong>

**Also! I should mention the "German Kiss" Was not meant to be offensive! It's actually a referance to what happened in World War II when France drew a line on a map and then the Germans kinda walked around it...The French surrendered, the Germans Blitzkrieg'd. There for it wasn't a French Kiss, it was German because Shizu-chan was very forceful! He invaded Izaya's mouth like the Germans invaded France so...yeah, no offence meant though I suppose if you ARE French that could be taken as insulting too...BLAME IZAYA NOT ME! And uh...the guys in charge during WWII  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nnn! Sh-Shizuuu~" He whines, his hips moving as I thrust two fingers inside him, almost lazily. His hands are bound in front of him in a pair of padded handcuffs and his whole body is trembling now at my ministrations. He tugs weakly at the cuffs that bind his hands and I smirk a little at the sight. His spine is curved in a perfect arc and his legs are shifted apart as far as they can be while on his knees. He mewls wantonly in need, his hazy red eyes opening so he can plead with them too.<p>

"P-please," He whines softly.  
>"Please what?" I growl back as if the sight before me is having no affect at all on me.<br>"P-please fuck me Shizuo!" He whines and I pull my fingers out making him whimper. Then I swat his ass hard and he yelps loudly, squirming.  
>"Say it again?"<br>"Please fuck me master!" He corrects and I smirk. Hearing that makes my erection twitch for him. Slowly, I move behind him, one hand moving up the curve of his leg to the round cheek, my other hand joining it on the opposite side. He whines again as I massage his ass and looks over his shoulder at me, a string of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth, tears beading in the corner of his eyes as he watches me. One hand moved to my arousal, stroking it once before I guide myself inside him with a slow thrust forwards.

"M-Masterrrr~!" He whines again and I grin. I love being called that! I love seeing him so helpless too, so weak and dependant on me. I move slowly, wanting to prolong this as long as possible, each steady thrust landing on his prostate and making him mewl in desperate need. He was tiring of the slow pace though and he ground his hips back on me and shot a glare over his shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it I~za~ya?" I purr, holding still inside him now as punishment for doing such a thing. He groans and clenches around me a little, trying to force movement but I hold his hips now.  
>"Sh-M-Master p-please fuck m-me h-harder," He whines at last with a small sigh. I grin and comply with his request making him moan loudly again, his back arching as he moves back against me to increase our pace further.<p>

"Ahh~! Nnn~! Sh-shit! Sh-Shizu! Shizu! OH!" He comes, those walls tightening spectacularly around me, forcing my own release from me and I come in him with a groan. When I pull out of him he sags into a seated position, his arms still in front of him and he tugs them weakly before I gently remove them from his wrists. He moves into my lap then rests his head against my chest, his arms around my neck.

"Hmmn, not that I'm complaining, but just what WAS that?" He purrs happily and I grin.  
>"You're too seductive for your own good, that's what," I mumble, my arms coming up to wrap around his waist and he rests his forehead on mine.<br>"Oh~? And here I thought I'd have to try so much harder~" He grins slyly and I smirk a little.  
>"Not THAT hard. Try too hard and I'll end up doing you in public," He giggles at that and rests his head on my shoulder happily with a soft sigh. I'm starting to get fond of this flea…huh, who'd have thought?<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy~!" Yuzuki runs right into my open arms and I hug her tightly.<br>"Hi sweetie~! How was school huh?"  
>"Good! Hi Daddy!" She hugs Shizuo next and he grins and picks her up happily making her giggle in delight. His other hand takes mine though and I smile.<p>

"Mommy! I wanna have ice cream for dinner!" She says with a big grin and Shizuo blinks and grins at me.  
>"Yeah Mom, can we?" He asks and I groan.<br>"Ice cream is not a healthy dinner!"  
>"So what?"<br>"Yeah, so what?" I can't believe I'm being tag teamed by them! Ugh, and soon there'll be three of them!

"How about Sushi then? I have to get my first ultra sound today anyways and Shinra's is close to Russia Sushi," And I really don't want to cook meat. Cooking meat means I visit my friend the toilet bowl regardless of the fact that morning sickness is now becoming rare.

"Yay! Okay!" She bounces a little in Shizuo's arms and he laughs happily at her excitement as we head to Shinra's.  
>"Ultrasound means we can see the baby?" She asks and I nod.<br>"Yup, I had them so I could see you before you were born too," I smile and she frowns.  
>"Oh…what does he look like?"<br>"Well, right now they will look like a little alien," I grin when she raises her eyebrow and Shizuo blinks.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yep~" I say happily. I still have the pictures of Yuzuki too. I have a feeling Shizuo will want to see them. I notice a lot of people are eyeing us suspiciously and I remember the announcement hasn't been made just yet. Tomorrow it airs though, we've already given the samples in along with new blood and urine samples from me that prove I'm pregnant.

We get there in no time at all and Celty lets us in, taking Yuzuki from Shizuo when she leaps from him to her…giving me a heart attack in the process…then again I jump from rooftops all the time, it's no wonder she can. I have been training her in Parkour since I feel it's a skill everyone should know.

"Izaya! You should know the drill by now?" Shinra asks and I shed my jacket dropping it in Shizuo's arms before climbing into the reclining chair he got ready for me. Shizuo sits and Celty comes in, still carrying Yuzuki but she sets her down when she starts wiggling. Yuzuki comes over too so she can see and Celty follows.

"Ugh, do you keep that in the freezer Shinra?" I ask as he spreads that cold gloop on me. He just smiles and sticks the equally cold metal wand for the ultra sound machine on the now properly visible swell. I grin along with the other two when the baby appears on the screen.

"W-wow!" Shizuo looks speechless and Yuzuki frowns a little.  
>"It looks funny," She says and I laugh.<br>"I told you Yuzuki, it isn't ready yet, give it another six months or so and it'll look very different," I promise and she nods.

"Looks like a boy…but I was wrong last time too," He glances at Yuzuki.  
>"You thought I was a boy? Ew! I don't wanna be a boy! N-no offence Mommy, Daddy…Uncle Shinra," She blushes and I laugh a little patting her head.<br>"Shinra said you were a boy, but I knew you were a girl, don't worry sweetie," I say and she grins at me. I feel Shizuo squeeze my hand lightly and I look at him but he just grins like an idiot at me…still his happiness is contagious. Celty motions him over though for a private word. I hope nothing bad but he nods at her, his cheeks dusting red at whatever it is and she seems pleased by whatever it was.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: There you go!<br>Izaya: W-wait, what did Celty ask Shizuo?  
>Shizuo: Err...*bright red*<br>Izaya: Whaaaat? Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat-  
>Seliphra: *Covers Izaya's mouth* Fear not,<strong> if they review and inspire me for the next few chapters then you'll find out! Rembmer! Every review you give feeds a starving plotbunny in my brain, so review, and give to the hungry Plotbunnies...<strong>  
>Shizuo: You put Izaya in you're own city?<br>Seliphra: Er...I wanted it to be authentic?**  
><strong>


	18. Questions

**Start in Shizu-chan POV, and we switch around a bit. Sorry it took so long! I had a tad bit of writers block but it seems to be gone now. Either way updates will be a little less frequent now as I'm trying to spend more time with my Dad since he's getting a bit sicker and his treatment starts soon. Either way these past few days I've had less time to write, but don't worry! I won't abandon you! Major plot development this chappy too~!**

* * *

><p>Do I love Izaya Orihara? Yes. I just can't figure out how to tell him that, but lately he seems to be almost depressed. He hides it well when Yuzuki is around, smiling constantly, and even when I'm there he seems happy enough. It's how he looks when he thinks no one can see him that has me concerned. He looks distant and sad, like he's contemplating something hard and can't figure out what the right answer is. It makes me wish I could read minds. The announcement about his condition pretty much shocked most of the world stupid. The "Mpreg" fans -as Erika had used the term—were ecstatic though and several other couples had signed on for human trials as well. Izaya had acted like it was great but ever since then people have also been acting like we're in love. Like we're a real couple. Could that be what's behind Izaya's sudden bout of depression? He was in love with me; he said he had been since we met. Love at first sight, but I really did hate him once! Even so I was in love with him now and I know I should say something I just…don't know how.<p>

"Daddy? You look like you're thinking _really_ hard," Yuzuki says. Izaya was having a migraine and heart burn but he insisted I take Yuzuki out for a while at least. It was Christmas Eve after all. An idea strikes me then and I think I know exactly how to tell him. I smile at my daughter and ruffle her auburn hair gently.

"Yuzuki, I want to find a present for Mom, and I need your help, you wanna?" I get down to her level as I say this.  
>"Yeah! But…what is it?"<br>"Well…remember how we told everyone Mom was having another baby and a bunch of other people wanted them too?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Well, for a long time only a man and a woman could have one, so because of that the governments in most countries decided that only men and women should be married," I explain and she nods .  
>"They changed it in Canada a few years ago, I don't really remember it though…" She says.<br>"Well, in Japan they only just finished making it legal, and so I umm…" Crap how hard is this? Her eyes widen though.

"You wanna marry Mommy?" She squeaks, grinning from ear to ear. I just nod and she squeals happily and hugs my neck.  
>"So…wanna help me find a ring Mommy will like?" I ask sheepishly. It's not late yet, hell, the sun is still up.<br>"YES!"

* * *

><p>Well…nothing too big," Yuzuki chides as I lift her to see the different display cases. I know Izaya doesn't like diamonds the way chicks do. A couple of them catch our eyes though and finally we agree on a platinum silver ring with a single, small emerald in it…Izaya's birthstone. It's simple and yet something Yuzuki says he'll like. I hope he does, my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my mouth now.<p>

"Are you gonna put it under the tree with the other presents?" Yuzuki asks, holding my hand as we walk back home.  
>"Yeah. Don't forget to sleep tonight though, Santa won-"<br>"Daddy, Mommy already told me Santa doesn't really exist. Besides, how is one guy supposed to deliver presents to _seven billion people_ on _one_ night? Least of which he doesn't give presents to the poor kids, thus proving the theory null," I hate having a genius for a kid. And the new baby will probably be smarter than Yuzuki too. They say intelligence increases (usually) down the line in a single family, and Kasuka is definitely smarter than I am…I really hope the next one is smart, don't get me wrong, I just wish they weren't so smart that it was scary…or for that matter so much smarter than I am.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mommy~!" Yuzuki runs over to Izaya and I see his face flicker back to life as she hugs him.<br>"Hey baby! Have fun?"  
>"Yeah! We did!"<br>"Good~" He says and even though he has a happy-looking smile it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I can add the gift after he goes to bed a little later…it's going to have a note with it too. God my mouth is already dry! I'm not even asking him today!

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

* * *

><p>I hate Love. I hate loving Shizuo as much as I do and him not returning it. Yeah, he hardly hates me now, but he doesn't love me either and now I feel like I never should have come back here. Maybe I was too selfish? I know I was, I didn't really have to break up his relationship with someone who made him happy did I? Too late now, she barely speaks to him anymore. I feed the kitten that's currently in mine and Shizuo's room since Yuzuki will know if it were under the tree. In fact we're going to give it to her after she's opened some very specific gifts –namely a large bag of kitten chow and some cat toys and a scratching post. She's been begging me for a cat since she was three, and Shizuo agreed to it too…hell he suggested it. He was taking her to Nekobukuro for a while, a store in the Sunshine 60 tower that lets you pet cats for a small fee if you can't have your own. I smile at the fluffy white thing and scratch her head lightly and she purrs at me, her huge gold eyes narrowing in delight. I hear Shizuo reading to Yuzuki in her room. She can read herself and even though her reading level is an adult one she still likes bed-time stories.<p>

Aesop's fables were her current likes and I have no problem with those. They teach moral points after all, and tonight was a good one for Shizuo. The Bear and the Bee's, about learning to bear a single injury in silence then provoking a thousand. I doubt he will learn that lesson, but Yuzuki might. He also tells her the Tiger and the Fox and the Donkey and the Dog before saying goodnight. I hear his footsteps walk through the hallway and into the kitchen, then the living room. I wonder what he's doing? Before I can put the kitten back into the carrier I hear him coming back towards our room and sure enough he comes in, smiling gently when he sees me playing with Yuzuki's kitten.

"You're still up?" He says softly, closing the door behind himself as he comes towards me.  
>"Heh, yeah, couldn't sleep. This little thing was too cute," I lie and get up to put her back. Shizuo watches me as he changes into the sweat pants and tee-shirt he likes to sleep in. We climb in to bed and he pulls me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me protectively and –I dared to hope—lovingly. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time to open presents!" I smile before I open my eyes and I can feel Shizuo's chuckle reverberating in his chest.<br>"Okay, okay, breakfast first!" Shizuo grumbles. Good thing we hid the kittens carrier inside the closet. It has everything it needs and it's probably sleeping right now…like we just were. I yawn as Shizuo sits up, his legs swinging over the side of the bed.

"Uwa! Yuzuki slow down!" He laughs as I watch her drag Shizuo out of bed…literally. I get up too, one hand rubbing my stomach lightly. I am hungry…and the baby is starting to get big. Shinra said it's normal to start showing much earlier in subsequent pregnancies and so it's no wonder I'm showing already. It's not too bad yet though, fortunately. Only four months…well, on the nose actually. It's been exactly 16 weeks since I conceived today.

I head out too where Yuzuki is sitting at the table staring at the presents under the tree with yearning. Shizuo is making French toast. He knows western cooking fairly well, but it's not as good as mine yet. His French toast is really tasty though and he puts strawberries on all three piles with icing sugar and berry syrup. He does know my cravings at least and I dig in hungrily. I fill up fast because my appetite has been low lately. I force the rest down though not wanting him to worry and call Shinra. I want to curl up and vanish right now. Not die per-se, just…disappear. We finally finish and Yuzuki is at that pile so fast it's scary. Even Shizuo seems a bit shocked.

"Daddy! Here's one for you!" She says picking up the gift I got. A very sturdy personalized punching bag to take his frustrations out on. I made sure it could withstand his punches too by hiding a force meter inside something then getting some poor fool to piss him off enough to punch him. Right where the meter was too.

"And one for Mommy!" It says from Yuzuki on the tag. How cute~! She thinks for a moment before grabbing one of her own.  
>"Okay! Umm….who first?"<br>"You first Yuzuki!" Shizuo says and I smile and nod. She thinks a moment before ripping the paper off the book I got her. _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ might be a bit, well…grim, but she simply loves the few she's heard. Her face lights up and she hugs me happily.

"Mommy! I love it!" She squeals and then she looks between us both.  
>"Mom, you next," Shizuo grins at me and I roll my eyes and unwrap the book Yuzuki got me. <em>Irreducible Mind: Toward a Psychology for the 21st Century<em>.  
>"Yuzu-chan!" I grin at her and she smiles at me sheepishly so I tug her in and hug her.<br>"You like it Mommy?"  
>"Yes, I do!" I kiss her head happily. Then we both turn to Shizuo with identical grins on our faces.<br>"Your turn Daddy~!" We say at the same time and he shivers a little as if realizing he has two Orihara's to deal with even if she has his last name.  
>"R-right," He mumbles tugging the paper off. His eyes widen when he sees it but then he frowns a little.<p>

"Won't I break it?" He asks.  
>"Ne Shizu-chan~! I measured your pounds per square inch of pressure released when hitting something and made this able to withstand a tonne on top of that," I grin and he looks even more confused.<br>"Mommy made sure you can't break it," Yuzuki tries and he blinks, then nods, then grins.  
>"Cool! Thanks flea," He tousles my hair and I pout at him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan, why don't we let Yuzuki open…the big box?" Izaya asks coyly and I grin and lift it easily over the other presents still in the road, setting it easily down in front of her. She rips the paper eagerly then frowns at the large brown box before opening that, not noticing Izaya hurrying into our bedroom.<br>"Cat food?" She asks then her eyes widen as she puts the pieces together. Izaya comes back in with the fluffy white fur ball and she squeals in delight.

"_A KITTY!_" She bounces and Izaya laughs handing it to her and she starts petting it happily. The rest of her gifts don't even come close, a few more books, some clothing, a few games…then of course it's time for my gift to Izaya.

"One more mommy! This one is for you!" She says handing Izaya the box. It's wrapped and the note is inside. My mouth is completely dry, crap, what if he says no? What if he doesn't believe me? He smiles when he reads the initial tag.

"Aww, Shizu-chan, you got me a present~" He teases and I feel my cheeks turn red. He opens it though he gets more confused until he opens it. The note is over top of the ring so he can't see it yet and his eyes first show confusion, then they widen in surprise as he reads the words I barely managed to write. The ones I haven't figured out how to say out loud yet. Then he smiles and for the first time in a while it reaches his eyes which are quickly tearing up.

'_Izaya, I know I should be able to say this out loud but I'm a coward so here it is straight. I love you._' It says and as he moves the paper I gather all the strength I can and move so I hold both his hands in mine and get down on one knee.

"Izaya….will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: A cliffhanger, just for you my luvvies~! You can guess what he will say of course, and what the reactions of all the others will be~!<br>Izaya: And if you can guess which of the OTHER men in the Durarara! series is currently preggers in this fic you win a cookie! **It shall be revealed next chapter assuming y'all review! HINT: _There is only ONE other man from the series pregnant right now._**  
>Shizuo: Oh boy...<br>Seliphra: I was nervous writing this chapter...really, it was like I was the one asking Izaya for his hand DX  
>Shizuo: ...Nerd.<br>Izaya: She writes _FANFICTION_ Shizu-chan, she _KNOWS_ she's a nerd!


	19. Answers

**Super short chapter, next one will hopefully be longer though. Can't type very well as I had to get six stitches in my palm thanks to a can of Chef Boyardee. Seriously, that man is nuts..he sliced my palm open pretty good...either way expect updates to be a bit slower as typing it kinda hard right now since I can't do much with my right hand...On that note, the guesses were: Mikado -everyone, Kida-1 person Kadota-1 person, Shiki- 1 person(wtf?) And...READ TO SEE IF YOU WERE RIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Izaya….will you marry me?"<p>

I stare into his beautiful eyes and at the ring in the box then slowly I gulp down the lump in my throat. I'm dreaming, I have to be! He wants to marry me? There's no way! I open my mouth but no sound comes out and finally I nod slowly. His breath rushes out and he grins and kisses me happily. I don't think I can breathe I'm so happy! He pulls away and slips the ring onto my left hand. Perfect fit too, how lucky! Yuzuki grins too and hugs us both.

* * *

><p>"Izaya! Shizuo! Yuzuki! Good to see! Sushi is good even on Christmas!" Simon smiles as he hands us a half-priced flyer.<br>"Yeah we know," Shizuo grins, his hand squeezing mine lightly making me blush and grin. Yuzuki bounces in ahead of us and we see a few people we know. Anri, Mikado and Kida sit in a booth eating and talking happily with a large bottle of sake to split between the three of them. Anri is red faced and a bit tipsy, Kida seems almost sober, and Mikado…he's completely wasted. Vorona and Tom are also there and though Tom waves at us in greeting, Vorona ignores us completely.

Erika's group is also there and Dotachin waves us over so we go.  
>"Hey Shizuo, Izaya. Long-time no see!" He grins.<br>"Hey Kadota…Walker….what the hell are you eating?"  
>"Miso ramen with whipped cream…it's good!" He frowns a little at the look of mild disgust on Shizuo's face and Togusa chuckles a little watching the blonde in amusement. Erika seems to be sulking.<p>

"What's with you? Three gay couples in one location, you should be having an aneurism right now," I point out and she sighs.  
>"Well…all my obsessing over you and Shizuo and I never noticed Walker and Togusa were together!" She whined.<br>"And now Walker is pregnant too!"

"You are?" Shizuo seems surprised and the other blonde grins at him.  
>"Yeah! But I gotta stop bleaching my hair while I'm pregnant, chemicals aren't good for the baby," He said happily taking another mouthful of ramen…something.<br>"Ne Shizu-chan~! Isn't it good, I'm not the one on top?" I tease with a crooked smirk and he frowns a little.

"Shut it flea," He mumbles.  
>"Izaya-san, you wanna try some?" Everyone stills and looks at me. Even the totally shit-faced Mikado goes quiet.<br>"Yeah, sure~!" I am curious but when I move to accept some my left hand flashes and the new ring is very visible. Erika squeals and snatches my hand to get a better look.

"Is that what I think it is?" She squeaks and Kadota looks over her shoulder.  
>"Whoa! Shizuo!" He says in surprise and I can't help grinning in delight. Tom and Vorona come over to see what the fuss is about as do Kida's group.<p>

"Whoa, Shizuo popped the question!" Walker says with wide eyes and Shizuo blushes.  
>"Really! Congratulations Shizuo!" Tom says patting him on the back. Vorona seems to deflate then she smiles too.<br>"Yes. Good luck with all of you," She says but she looks at me then slowly nods once, conceding defeat. I nod once to her too.  
>"It's such a pretty ring too!" Erika squeaks.<br>"I got to help Daddy pick it out!" Yuzuki says happily and Erika squeals again and hugs Yuzuki.  
>"You're too cuuute~!" She says happily. Kida is looking a little apprehensive though as is Togusa.<p>

"Eek! Help!" Yuzuki squirms playfully as Erika tries to hold on to her making Mikado and Anri giggle uncontrollably in their drunken states. Shizuo and Erika start playing with Yuzuki happily and most of the others are watching or joining in too but Kida sits next to me.

"Kida-kun?" I say and he frowns a little.  
>"I've been thinking. Mikado wants to sign up for the…trial," He says softly and I smile a little.<br>"Well, it'll make him fertile forever. And the first one is harder because of the pain associated but this time I've had almost none,"  
>"Oh? Ah, not what I meant I…I don't know if I'd be any good as a Dad," He blushes lightly and I chuckle at him.<p>

"Shizuo wasn't sure of himself either. He's done remarkably well though as a father. Besides, I must be a terrible mother, I mean I'm far worse than you ever were and Yuzuki has turned out just fine," I point out. He smiles a little, but he still looks worried.

"Kida-kun. Babies don't come with manuals. You'll do fine though, you're out of that life-style and you have been for a while ne?" He nods slowly.  
>"Yeah,"<br>"So you led the yellow scarves, you also disbanded them before anything irreversible happened. You'll do fine, you'll see," I say and he smiles.

"Should I ask him to marry me first too?" He asks next and I chuckle a little.  
>"If he wants to."<br>"He has since they appealed the law against it," He mumbles blushing a little.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think Yuzuki? Before or after the baby comes?" Shizuo asks our daughter and she looks thoughtful as she plays with her kitten.<br>"After," She says finally and I agree with her nodding.  
>"Yeah, after I lose the baby weight too!" I say with one hand running small circles around my abdomen.<br>"Okay," He chuckles a little, smiling. His eyes are shining with happiness though as he looks at me and it makes me smile too. Ah, he really does love me, doesn't he?

"Well, I do kinda want to fit in to the tux," I mumble and I feel my cheeks warm. He chuckles and kisses the side of my head lightly.  
>"So, what, July then?" The baby was due in the end of May.<p>

"Sounds good~"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay, so this will be LONGER than 20 chapters FOR SURE. I'm thinking no more than 30 though XD. Before you ask, YES, I will be doing the wedding.<br>Izaya: Here's a list of the gifts! What everyone got!:  
>Shizuo: An indestructable punching bag(from Izaya), A pair of glaves that can not be cut(Celty), Three packages of strawberry hard candies(Yuzuki) and some ictures of baby Yuzuki(Shinra)<br>Izaya: The psychology book(Yuzuki), Special bath salts(Celty), Bath oils and stretch mark creams(Shinra), Engagement ring(Shizuo)  
>Yuzuki: Seven adult level books(Shizuo and Izaya), A kitten(Shizuo and Izaya), Board games -lots(Mostly Shizuo and Izaya), a really gorgeous chess set(Shinra and Celty)<p>

Seliphra: **Because I can't type really well I exect there will be more errors then usual. PLEASE tell me of any errors you find right away so I can replace the chapter with an edited version! Thanks! NOW REVIEW!**  
>Shizuo: That is one gross looking cut!<br>Izaya: Wow...gorey!  
>Seliphra: I know right...<strong>reviews will help me heal!<strong>


	20. Birthday

**Woo! One month time skip! Yeah things are speeding up, if thats annoying too damn bad, I can't think of enough to happen at this point to make it slow so...yeah. My hand hurts, I'm off the pain killers now but I had to use rubbing alcohol to clean around the stitches today too...that hurt like hell XD OKAY! WARNING: COPIOUS FLUFF CLOUDS!**** Also, we get to see Shizuo first then we go BACK IN TIME when we hit Izaya's POV okay? Just so there is no confusion~! ALSO EVERYONE GO WATCH YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS ON YOUTUBE! It's funny, it'll make you laugh, cry and wish you weren't human all at once...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I blink and smile a little at Izaya's sleeping form. He sleeps right through the alarm now but I don't care…except for the fact that I want to lay here with him forever. It's warm, comfortable, and Izaya is a surprisingly snuggly sleeper. I never saw that coming but hey, not really complaining either. I run one hand gently over his rounding abdomen but still nothing. I haven't felt the baby kick even once yet though he assures me it is. Usually in the bladder too apparently since he runs to the toilet a lot and regularly at that. Ever since I proposed to him his moods shot up too which is good. I want him to be happy. I get out of bed quietly and dress in different clothing. Izaya insisted I start wearing something other than a bartender outfit and Yuzuki sided with him strongly on the issue too so I caved. Jeans, a regular tee-shirt and a sweater too as it's pretty cold right now, but it <em>is<em> January.

I get Yuzuki breakfast quietly and walk her to school before heading to work. Vorona settled down and now she's perfectly friendly to me too. Hell she's even starting to be nice to Izaya. It's January twenty eighth though and I did expect one person to say 'happy birthday' to me at least but…even Kasuka hasn't called yet. Vorona did get a call about half way through the day and she handed her cell to Tom too who said something too. Neither of them explained it. Izaya called around two to tell me he would pick Yuzuki up himself and not to worry about it. I'm reminded that she was conceived this day ten years ago. Vorona and Tom keep me busy until late at night though. It's seven thirty by the time I make it home, though for some reason Tom and Vorona both insisted on coming…something about wanting to say hi to Yuzuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up around ten and after a long warm bath I start getting things ready. Balloons, the cake has to be picked up, not to mention the people have to be gathered. Kasuka arrives first when I am out getting the cake and he helped me decorate too. Next to arrive is Mikado and Kida –engaged as of new year's day—and Anri who help us finish setting things up. I have to leave the four there though to pick up Yuzuki.<p>

Mairu and Kururi are there fawning over Kasuka when I get back but he may as well get used to them, they'll technically be family in July.  
>"…Back…" (Iza-nii is back) Kururi says softly.<br>"Iza-nii! Ohh! Yuzuki is sooo cute~!" Mairu beams at her. I'd almost forgotten that this is their first time meeting her.  
>"Of course she's cute! She's my daughter, honestly, did you think I would put forth ugly children? Hah! Not with my amazing looks!"<br>"…Shizuo-san…." (She's Shizuo-san's daughter too)Kururi points out and I frown.  
>"Yeah? That just means she has two gorgeous parents is all," I shrug and Mairu giggles and returns to Kururi's side as they fawn over Kasuka who looks…well, what do you know? Expressionless!<p>

Walker, Erika, Togusa and Dotachin are next and Shinra and Celty arrive soon afterwards. Celty leaves her helmet on though people didn't really fear her anymore. People wait and mingle for a while as the time gets closer. I had to call Tom and Vorona too to make sure Shizuo would be kept busy and finally the time comes and the lights go out and everyone rushes for a hiding spot.

"Why the hell are-"  
>"SURPRISE!" Perfect. Yuzuki tackles his leg in a hug as Mairu and Kururi tackle him around the middle. I would but you can't just tackle people when you're five months along ne?<p>

"Happy Birthday Shizuo!" Mairu says happily and Kururi just smiles at him. He looks genuinely shocked as I motion him and his three cling-on's over. Mairu takes one of his hands and Kururi takes the other as they lead him over happily and Yuzuki bounces behind them giggling.

Of course he's 'forced' to eat the first slice of cake –strawberry cake of course—before he's allowed his gifts. I let others monopolize him for now too, Kasuka sitting on his right hand, Yuzuki on his lap and Kadota on his left. Mairu and Kururi are next to Kasuka though I think this irritates him a little and next to Dotachin is Erika. I'm off by myself and though I expected Vorona to fawn over Shizuo more instead she comes and sits beside me.

"Does it kick?" She asks softly, looking at my abdomen with mild awe. I smile and nod.  
>"Yes, but Shizuo and Yuzuki can't seem to feel him yet," I say equally softly. She smiles a little and chuckles under her breath at that.<br>"They will. You are not monopolizing him tonight though?"  
>"No. I will later, but for now I'll let everyone else have a turn,"<br>"You are not mean as I thought," She nods slowly.  
>"Umm…thanks? I think," She chuckles again smiling.<p>

"He is happier with you. I am glad of this and so I think I can move on too." She says still smiling and I can't help but smile too. I won't have to hate her now at least.  
>"Can I see ring?" She asks suddenly her eyes childishly bright and I show her chuckling at her behaviour.<br>"He did a good job finding one, ne?"  
>"Yes. It is very pretty but not feminine," She agrees. It's a single platinum band with a small diamond shaped green emerald on top. It actually fits well with the other two rings I wear, but those two are much cheaper and don't really mean a thing. This one does.<p>

"Mommy! Time for Daddy to get his presents!" Yuzuki bounces in Shizuo's lap cutely making even the expressionless Kasuka smile.  
>"I guess it is!" I say happily and Kururi shyly hands him the one on top.<br>"Okay from Vorona…" I am a little worried but she gave him a gift card for Russia sushi.  
>"So you can take Izaya and Yuzuki" She said and he grinned and thanked her.<br>"Next is from us!" Mairu says loudly shoving a box.

"…like…"(We hope you like it) He opens it and blushes. It's a maid outfit that is sized for me and a blindfold with a ball gag and fuzzy black handcuffs and something called body tape. It sticks to itself so you can tie people up to anything without worrying about your furniture. We already own a pair of handcuffs but I turn red just thinking what he can do with two pairs.

"Err…thanks?" He shoves it back in the box promptly and other people laugh in embarrassment too. They have no idea we'll actually be using those though…Mairu beams and Kururi smiles shyly. Every present is opened one by one until they're all done and finally the guests filter out though Mairu and Kururi have to be held back so Kasuka can escape to his car safely. Yuzuki wore out around nine, long before the guests began to leave which wasn't until ten. She's been soundly sleeping for a while now then and it's eleven when the final guests –My own two sisters—finally leave.

"So…there was nothing from you?"  
>"Oh there is, I just don't think everyone else should get to see it too~" I purr. He raises one eyebrow and I go over to the box Mairu and Kururi gave him and pull out the blindfold and handcuffs.<br>"MY gift involves breaking these two items in…" I purr and he grins wickedly.  
>"Yeah, glad you waited. No one gets to see those expressions but me…" He growls possessively coming over to me and kissing me. I smirk and wrap my arms around him happily as his tongue lashes out to curl around mine. I moan teasingly into his mouth but one leg latches around his waist. I am horny as hell lately after all and I know he doesn't mind in the slightest.<p>

"Hmmn, bedroom?" He mumbles with a grin and I smirk and hop up. He catches me in his arms easily and I can't help the giggle a little. He carries me in and sets me down on the bed gently then he grabs the other handcuffs.  
>"Pick which one you want my pet~" He growls and I think then pick the new pair. May as well put them to good use. He smirks and strips my shirt before he cuffs my hands together but leaves my arms loose and free for once. Then he removes the rest of the clothing I wear and rakes his eyes across my body appreciatively.<p>

"You're a fucking _huge_ turn on when you're pregnant," He mumbles then grins. I glance down and smirk. He's already hard! How cute.  
>"I'm glad you like it master~" I purr and roll my hips invitingly making him shudder a little at the sight. He starts stripping as fast as he can and finally he stands before me in all his naked glory. Ah yes he is a god! How else could he look so damn sexy? He climbs over me, his erection bumping against my leg causing him to hiss in pleasure. My handcuffed hands manoeuvre around his neck and I pull him down to kiss me again, our tongues battling it out until he pulls away to leave a trail of wet kisses from my mouth to my ear, then along my jawline to the other ear.<p>

"Nn! M-master….I love you," I know it's not really part of the role-play but I can't help it.  
>"I love you too pet," He growls softly in my ear, the heat of his breath making me squirm in need. He shoves three fingers into my mouth forcefully and I groan around them, my tongue swirling around each one as I moisten them.<p>

"Hah! Izaya you have no idea how gorgeous you are," He mumbles softly as he watches his eyes brimming with lust and need. I smirk around his fingers and whine playfully when he takes them from me. I feel the first two go inside me and my back arches as I mewl wantonly for more, my arms letting me hang from his neck. He shivers a little and watches as he moves his fingers, already brushing them against that sweet bundle of nerves that makes me give off all the lewd sounds I know he loves.

"Shizuo! Ah! More!" I squirm desperately, my hips moving on their own as a third finger is inserted, scissoring and thrusting with the first two. His hips move slowly to rub his erection against my leg eliciting a low groan from him as he finally removes his fingers. Again I whimper in need, making him smirk.

"You know what I want," He purrs but I blush. I always do when it comes to this part.  
>"P-please fuck me," I whine softly without hesitation. I love being treated like this in bed, I love him acting like I mean nothing. I love being treated like shit and losing all my control.<br>"How do you want me to fuck you?" He asks, tenderly grazing my left earlobe with his teeth and forcing a small moan from me.

"H-hard. Please fuck me hard!" I whimper and he smirks, his hand moving to guide himself inside me with a single quick stroke. He gives me no time to adjust, his pace already quick but I love it.  
>"Ah~! Please! More!" I beg and he chuckles lightly as he moves my hips towards him to compensate for my growing abdomen, giving him a better angle.<p>

"Shizu! There!" The pleasure crashes through me again and again, so perfectly. I wish this could go forever but my limbs are starting to tremble from the strain of resisting my release. He grunts lightly and I can feel the muscles in his perfect shoulders rippling with his own strain. Our eyes lock and I grin at him. He's gorgeous when he's about to come, his blonde hair dishevelled and sticking to his sweat-drenched forehead, his eyes like molten gold, both hazy and clear. I break our gaze first as my back arches again and my eyes roll back and close as my orgasm explodes through me in rolling waves.

"SHIZUO!" I don't even realize I've said it until I hear it as my body spasms.  
>"Ahh! Izayaaaa~" I hear him groan in my ear as he shudders, even the muscles in his shoulders and neck tensing as he comes inside me, the warmth of his release filling me and making me purr in delight. I'm going to hate making him wear a condom after this baby comes.<p>

We lie there a moment before he pulls out slowly and I move my arms off his neck so he can remove the handcuffs and he tosses them into our little box for our kinks. He nuzzles my neck gently and my arms rest on his perfect back as he holds himself above me. I know he wants to lay on my but he doesn't dare with the baby still inside me either. Finally he moves to lie beside me and I roll to face him grinning. He is smiling too, his expression amused.

"Next time we use both pairs…and the blindfold," He murmurs and I giggle lightly at the thought.  
>"Guess we have to wait on the maid outfit huh? I don't think that one will last too long either though for some reason…" He blushes a little and I laugh.<p>

"Well what do you expect? You're so damn hot in them I can't waste time _undressing_ you. So I just rip it," I laugh again when he says that, my forehead touching his gently heaving chest. His arms curl around me gently and I know he's smiling.

"I love you Izaya," He mumbles softly and that stops my laughing, but I'm still smiling.  
>"I love you too, Shizuo," I reply, our eyes locking again as I look at him. He leans over and brushes our lips together, more gently then earlier and I shiver a little my arms wrapping awkwardly around his neck.<p>

"Ow…" I mumble as I feel a deft kick to my kidney and he chuckles, one hand patting my round abdomen gently.  
>"No hurting your Mommy kiddo," He says softly and I feel another kick. This time though Shizuo's eyes widen and then a massive grin spreads on his face.<br>"I felt it!" He says then and I blink then happiness swells in my chest.  
>"You did?" I breathe. I had been starting to think I was imagining all the kicks but here was some proof I wasn't crazy.<p>

"Haha! Yeah! Oh…Izaya that was amazing!" Another kick and he laughs hugging me as tight as he dares.  
>"Heh, Shizu-chan! It…it is amazing, isn't it?" I mumble and he nods.<br>"Yeah…one of the best birthday presents I've ever had," He agrees.  
>"What's the best you got then?" I ask, genuinely curious.<p>

"I think it's a tie," He says honestly.  
>"Between what?" I press, but my voice is whiney and he chuckles at my childishness.<br>"Getting you for the first time and being able to conceive Yuzuki," He says softly and I feel my cheeks turning red.  
>"Th-that was the same night though!"<br>"Yep~" He nuzzles my neck smiling and I know he's telling the truth.

"Shizu-chan, you're too soft~!" I tease and he chuckles and kisses me gently.  
>"Yeah, I love you too flea," He says adoringly.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Before you all ask what he got here's a list: Gift card for sushi(Vorona and Tom, he got two), Sex toys(Mairu and Kururi), Strawberry candy(Yuzuki again, not imaginative with his gifts but at least it's a win!), 1,000,000 yen prepaid card(Kasuka), Chocolates(Celty, Anri), Kama Sutra(Shinra), The old door Shizuo ripped off his van(Togusa, more of a joke then anything), Several volumes of Assorted Yaoi(Erika and Walker), The Baby Manual For Dad's (Kadota, it's a book), A years supply of hair dye(Kida and Mikado), Sex(Izaya), A kick(Baby).<br>Shizuo: Hey, not bad...  
>Izaya: I wonder what I'll get...except I think I'll have fewer people there...*sadface*<br>Shizuo: Err...*cough*** JUST REVIEW!**


	21. Delivery

**Okay, short chapter, huge time skip, long wait for the update! Sorrysorrysorry! Next chapter is the last one...**

* * *

><p>The months following Shizuo's birthday were uneventful to say the least. Yuzuki was fitting in well and that made me happier than I could express. But now it was May…May 23rd to be precise, and the C-section was today too. Actually I was waiting rather impatiently for Shinra to return home so we could get this over with!<p>

"Calm down Izaya, he'll be here," Shizuo murmured softly, though he looked amused as he gave my hand a light squeeze.  
>"Easy for you to say, you're not the one about to have a giant hole cut in your stomach followed by a baby being pulled out of it…" I grumble and he chuckles, kissing the side of my head.<br>"No, but I do get to watch that happen to my fiancé," He points out, hugging me gently.

"Oh! You're already here! How lovely!"  
>"You're late Shinra!" I snap at the blissful doctor. Blissful because Celty finally agreed to marry him.<br>"Eh? Oh, so I am, sorry 'bout that! Come on then, let's get that baby out of you!" I stand heavily, one hand on my too-large stomach and we shuffle behind him slower than I would have liked. Shizuo's arm is my support, but he doesn't mind at all.

"Okay Shizuo, get him on the bed and change into that," Shinra points to some blue scrubs he had gotten for Shizuo. I'm already in a bloody hospital gown. I wonder if you can just buy them anywhere or if Shinra had to sneak in and steal one as Shizuo helps me get onto the bed. He pulls the blue scrubs over his street clothing easily as Shinra injects the blessed pain killer, making my entire lower body go numb.

The C-section was supposed to be a few days from now, but seemed that the baby had other plans as I had now been having contractions and they were getting closer together. The curtain went up between me and them so I wouldn't see them slicing me open and I took a slow, deep breath. I can feel it, but it doesn't hurt. I do see Shizuo go pale though.

"Okay Shizuo, need you over here a minute," Shinra says and Shizuo manages to shuffle closer.  
>"You take all of that out? But is that safe?" He seems a bit perturbed.<br>"Hm? Oh, yeah, it is. Izaya can't deliver the afterbirth right? So we have to take everything out now then…ah here we are."  
>"Huh?"He looks confused but then worried.<br>"Wh-why isn't he crying?" He whines and Shinra rolls his eyes and does something. A very loud wail echoes.

"Shizuo, I have to make it cry this time. But see? He's fine," Shinra grabs a blanket and I try not to move and see the trio.  
>"Now, you show Izaya while I get him stitched up," Shinra grins, pushing the bundle into Shizuo's arms. The blonde grins at it before managing to come around the curtain. I hold very still.<p>

"Here," He says, and his voice is full of love too. He holds the newborn in a way I can see him.  
>"Why's he so pale?" I ask, a bit worried. He seems to be bald too…like, no eyebrows either.<br>"Yeah…Hey Shinra, you sure he's okay?" Shizuo asks, worried to now.  
>"Hang on…there, okay don't move too much Izaya," Shinra comes around to take a look.<br>"Huh…well, no clue, but I'll give him a bath, that should warm him up and get him nice and pink, okay?" He takes the bundle from Shizuo and heads out of the room.

"Ugh, do baths normally take this long for babies?" Shizuo asks, pacing around the room.  
>"No," I mumble. I'm getting impatient too but Shinra comes in just then.<br>"Well, good news! He's perfectly healthy!" He says before putting him in my arms which had reached out automatically when he came in.

"He's still pale…" I mumble then I notice he isn't bald after all. He has a thin covering of pure white hair, and his eyebrows are just as white as are his eyelashes.  
>"Yes…but he's healthy~!"<br>"I don't get it…how come he doesn't look like either of us?" Shizuo asks.  
>"I think he's albino…" I mumble, but I smile all the same. He is beautiful after all…sure enough he opens his small eyes sleepily and they are pinkish-red.<p>

"Ah…yes, seems you both carried the recessive gene for it. But this doesn't change anything! I mean sure, he'll burn easier than others in the sun, but lots of sunscreen and heck, he can have an umbrella!" Shinra says happily. I shake my head a little and smile at the sleepy boy in my arms.  
>"Hah…I should go pick Yuzuki up huh?" Shizuo asks, his grin huge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Oooh! Is that baby brother?" Yuzuki asks her auburn hair flowing behind her gently as she bounces over and looks.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Oooh….he's so pretty~! He doesn't look like Mommy or Daddy though! How come I look like Daddy and he doesn't?"<br>"Well…he has something called albinism. It means that the genes responsible for causing skin pigmentation like you and I have isn't there, so he's pale and has no hair colour and his eyes are pink~"

"Oh…okay then! Hey! What's he called?" She looks between Shizuo and me rapidly.  
>"Ah…I don't know," He says looking at me.<br>"Guess the names we short listed don't fit huh?" I mumble happily.  
>"No…" Shizuo agrees.<p>

"Well…what about Yuki?" Yuzuki suggests. We both look at her.  
>"Well, he's white and pale like snow right? So then call him Yuki! With the Kanji for snow!" She says. It does work…and it flows well with Yuzuki's name too.<br>"Well…I like it," Shizuo says looking at me. I grin at the new baby.  
>"Heiwajima Yuki…it works…" I decide with a nod.<p>

He'll be just as spoiled as Yuzuki….

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Bahaha! I bet y'all weren't expecting an albino baby!<br>Izaya: Huh...go figure...  
>Shizuo: Hey, are we sure you're not albino? You got red eyes too...<br>Izaya: ...My hair is black.  
>Seliphra: Yeah...duh... <strong>REVIEW AND I ADD SOME HONEYMOON FLUFFSMUT!** Just for you guys... Yeah, next chapter is the wedding...


	22. The Big Day

**Last chapter~! I had a LOT to do for it, I had to look up the cities in Okinawa, reseach wedding traditions in Japan...and I've never even BEEN to a wedding so no personal experience to draw on...anyways, enjoy loves! Also, I know Mairu and Kururi wouldn't be wearing Tomesode kimonos as they are unmarried...technically. They consider themselves married to each other though, so I thought they would do it just to weird people out...No Izaya's not in adress...but fanservice requires he wears a womans kimono...read and enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Uwa! Iza-nii! You look so handsome~!" Mairu tackles me and is quickly followed by Kururi.<br>"Shizuo….rip…." (Shizuo will rip it off you later, I'm sure) Kururi says with an identical expression to Mairu's.  
>"Ow! Get off me! I had a baby recently you know!"<br>"Feh, and you lost all that baby weight to…damn I wanted to tease you more for being squishy and fat!"  
>"I wasn't fat, I was pregnant!" I argue, trying to get them off me. They wear identical tomesode kimono .<p>

"Mommy! If Auntie Kururi and Auntie Mairu are being annoying I can throw them…" They grin and go to Yuzuki who's in pink with decorative swirls all over her kimono.  
>"Aw~! Yuzu-chan! You're so cute!"They hug her and Yuzuki squeals and struggles with them, but she's not serious or they would not still be holding her.<br>"Okay, ladies…let the ring-bearer go please!"  
>"…movie…"(That sounds like she's from the Lord of the Rings movie now!) Kururi say's happily, but they release Yuzuki all the same.<p>

"Yuzu-chan, is your Dad ready too?"  
>"Yup! He's supposed to be at the alter first right? 'Cause Mommies are the brides!"<br>"Iza-nii! You're such a pretty bride!"  
>"Shut up! It's not like I'm in a dress!" Just a kimono that looks like one…and despite the fact that I'm obviously not a virgin my parents insisted on full tradition and since I'm also obviously the bride that means I got to be painted white, head to freaking toe. I really wish I could have done a western style wedding…Hell we're even at a Shinto Shrine.<p>

"Mommy, do you need help with that?" I even have to wear the ridiculous headpiece and the stupid hood.  
>"You know, yeah, I think so," I smile as Yuzuki bounces over and helps me with it.<br>"There, better?"  
>"Ah, thank you sweetie~!" I kiss the top of her now blonde head. She decided she wanted to look more like her father and she really is a little him…except smarter.<p>

"We ready back here?" Shinra asks, poking his head in and I nod once, following him out. Mairu, Kururi and Yuzuki hurry off since they have duties to attend to…namely being in their places. What a lonely walk down the aisle though…thank god no one decided I had to be 'given away'. Shizuo is in a black Kimono and he smiles gently as he watches me. I don't even hear the flute playing I'm so focused on him and we both face forward as our families rise and face each other.

"We are here today to witness then blending of the Heiwajima family with the Orihara family. The groom will now recite his vows of commitment to the bride," He wasn't even allowed to say them to me, he had to recite them facing forwards but he said them.  
>"I vow to remain faithful and loving, to care for and abide by my bride through sickness and health, in poverty and riches for so long as I live,"<p>

"The marriage contract is such. That the Orihara family gives their son, Izaya, to the Heiwajima family for their son, Shizuo. In exchange they receive the knowledge that their son will be well treated and loved, that he will be cared for through all and that his husband, Shizuo, will remain loyal and steadfast. If this is not the agreed upon contract either side must speak now, or forever hold," No one said anything and the shrine maidens moved in to pour the sake into the different cups for the San-San-Kudo ceremony. Shizuo raised the smallest cup first and took three sips before setting it down and I raised mine to do the same. Then the medium, then the large cups followed and then the sake is poured for our families –Yuzuki and Yuki excluded of course. They drink and Yuzuki comes up with the wedding rings, his on my side, mine on his and presents them. Now that our families have drunk we get to face each other and exchange our wedding rings. Of course we also have to offer Sakaki to non-existent Kami, but then we can get on with the reception. We offer the twigs with our less-than-sincere prayers but it means I can finally change out of this thing. The procession out is led by our fathers, who walk beside each other, then his brother and my sisters (Who can barely keep their eyes forward I may add), then us, then our mothers. And Yuzuki brings up the rear with Shinra and Celty who are carrying Yuki in a small carrier.

We have to separate to change though, but this time it's into a tux which is more comfortable. The guests have to change too, but we're moving locations anyways since June is wedding month in Japan and all.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki is in a pink dress and on Shizuo's lap, complaining.<br>"Everyone else drank some!" She wines.  
>"Yuzuki, everyone else is also an adult, you're not, no sake until you're an adult!"<br>"Trust me Yuzuki, it's not worth it now…you start high school next year, remember?"  
>"Okay…."<br>"Cake?"  
>"Yeah!" Everyone already had one piece of the large cake so she bounds over for a second piece and Shizuo leans in to give me a chaste kiss before he goes to help her with that. Celty is wearing a black dress that has a cape and hood to conceal the fact that she has no head and she's trying to stop Shinra –in a classier suit than usual—from bothering me. She doesn't succeed.<p>

"Izaya! I figured out what it is! You're an albino too!" He bounces a little.  
>"I…am?" That's news.<br>"Yes! You have what's known as ocular albinism, it's why you're paler than, everybody! Yuki has oculocutaneous albinism, probably OCA4 type, so he may get more pigment in his hair later on! Your albinism also affected your eyes, that's why you have red eyes you see! Though blue is more typical and even purple is more common than red!"

"Shinra…this is interesting and all but…" I smile sweetly at him and he gulps a little.  
>"R-right…so Mairu and Kururi look like they could die happy now,"<br>"Heh, yeah, they finally met their idol…"  
>"Hey now that the cakes done the dancing gets started soon, right?"<br>"Ah! Shoot, I don't know if Shizuo can even dance!" I can, I love to, but whether he can or not….

"I think we're about to find out…" He says as Shizuo comes back over, Yuzuki sitting down to eat her second piece of cake.  
>"I think we have to dance first…?" Shizuo says, the palest hint of a blush on his cheeks as he offers me a hand. I grin and take it and he leads me onto the dance floor. The music changes into something instrumental, I know the tune, but I can't place it either. Seems he can dance after all…he leads of course as we waltz across the floor in the first dance. People join us on the dance floor after the first one and the second time we do a lively Rumba…that one really gets us noticed too. I read his movements and he reads mine and we move in sync like we rehearsed it for months…but then again, we were doing this for years. Of course once the music stops for that one we move aside.<p>

"When did you learn to dance?" I mumble softly in his ear and he grins at me teasingly.  
>"You were gone eight years…I got bored not having anyone to chase all over Ikebukuro so I took up dancing,"<br>"I see…"  
>"When did you learn?"<br>"I'm an informant Shizu-chan…I know everything," I tease, "besides, I always considered fighting you a dance~"  
>"Huh…me too," I smile and watch the others dancing. Kasuka is generous enough to dance with both my sisters, once each on their own and once together in an awkward group of three. Kida and Mikado dance awkwardly since Mikado's expecting now too. Their wedding was a few months ago though, March. Walker dances with Erika and Togusa respectively, though more with Togusa even though he's awkward with both given his much larger stomach…Shizuo wanted them there so they came. Vorona and Tom dance together too though Shizuo does give her one dance…it makes me jealous but I get my new husband back pretty quickly too.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's you're Yuzuki, and Yuki will be in our room with us!" Shinra says happily.<br>"I really get to sleep over for a whole week?" She asks happily.  
>[Yup! And we're going to have lots of fun!]<br>"Yay!" She hurries into her room and then back out to give me and Shizuo a hug, "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, see you when you get back!"  
>"And remember to be safe!" Shinra says solemnly making me blush and Shizuo scowl at him.<p>

"Why? I'd love another sibling!" Yuzuki says.  
>"Yuzuki….why did you have to get my brain…" I mumble, hiding my face in Shizuo's chest.<br>[You're going to miss your flight if you're not careful] Celty warns us.  
>"We'll call as soon as we're in the hotel, okay?" I assure them and Shinra nods.<br>"Yeah…come on, go! You're on your honeymoon!" Shinra says making a shooing motion with one hand and finally we leave.

* * *

><p>The flight to Nago on the island of Okinawa isn't long, nor is the taxi ride from the airport to our hotel. Shizuo makes the call while I check out the room we got. Not bad, and the mini-fridge is well stocked too. I open my suitcase and smirk a little. I made sure to bring the only one of Shizuo's birthday gifts we haven't used yet…<br>"Gonna change," I call to him and he nods, while he talks to Shinra. I slip into the bathroom and out of my usual clothing. It's a bit warm here anyways…I slip on the damnable maid outfit. I hate them, but Shizuo loves them and so for him…I will endure the humiliation…besides it does kinda turn me on. I must admit, Mairu and Kururi do know what looks good on me, even if it is a short skirt. I do look totally hot though. I slip back out and I'm very pleased to see he is turned the other direction. He hangs up the phone and I lean suggestively against the doorway of the bathroom as he turns. His jaw drops a little then he grins.

"Master…I think we should get this marriage consummated…" I purr and he chuckles and comes over.  
>"You read my mind my pet…" He brushes our lips together, gently at first, then more fiercely as I part my lips for his tongue easily, my own wrapping around his playfully before submitting and letting him control the kiss. His hands move up my back quickly before tugging at the material but it doesn't yield to him.<p>

"What the-?" He can't rip it…I burst out laughing.  
>"Ha-ha! I should have known! Mairu and Kururi want us to use it more than once!" I laugh and he scowls a little.<br>"But I like ripping them off you…" He whines and I smirk playfully at him in return.  
>"But master~, now you get to undress me slowly…hmm, no I have a better idea…" I take his hand and sit him in one of the chairs.<p>

"Izaya?" He watches and pretty soon he can't look away either…not when I turn some music on. I move slowly, sensually rolling my hips with the beat as I stalk towards him slowly, the beat throbbing through me as it guides me towards him. Finally there I move myself over him, the dance becoming more sensual as I move across his lap, letting him steal chaste kisses, his hands coming up after a while to feel my hips move.

I turn to face him and slowly run my hands up underneath the t-shirt he's wearing and when it covers his eyes, but not his lips I pause and breathe across his mouth making him open it hungrily. I flick my tongue out and lick his lower lip before allowing this kiss, his arms freeing themselves from the fabric to hold my body to his as out tongues battle for control. Finally I escape the intoxicating kiss and tug the shirt off him. His fingers claw at my back for the ties that hold the costume in place and I smirk.

"Not yet master…" I purr moving carefully off his lap so as not to aggravate my now throbbing erection too soon. I can't lose myself yet…one hand moves slowly down his perfectly chiselled chest, his abdomen tracing the perfect muscles until I reach the hem of his pants, a small smirk on my lips. I undo the button and the zipper as I get on my knees and he, realizing what I plan, lets me between his legs as I tug his erection out, licking my lips. Then I lick along the vein from the base to the tip before taking him in my mouth.

"Izaaayaaa~" He groans in delight, one hand moving to tangle in my hair as I start bobbing my head, my tongue swirling around the hard organ in my mouth, tasting every inch of it. He moans and tries hard not to buck into my mouth until finally I pull away, my own needs not willing to be ignored any longer. I grab the condom I had enough forethought to put in the pocket of the maid outfit and rip it open, rolling it on his shaft quickly. Then I slide into his lap easily, guiding him inside me with one hand.

"Nnn~! You really must be a monster, I s-swear you get b-bigger every time!" I whine, rolling my hips a little, making him groan again. My own arousal rubs nicely against his hard abdomen as I start to move my hips, the head of his erection bumping my prostate perfectly with each thrust. I keep the pace steady even though it kills me until finally he grabs my hips and holds me still so he can start bucking inside me.

"Nn~! Hahh~! Sh-Shizu-chan! Ahh~!" It's so good my toes are going numb! The moans tumble out of my mouth uncontrollably as our lips meet and part, breath mingling.  
>"Mmn~! AH! I c-can't~! Sh-Shizuo! SHIZUO!" I grip his arms so hard I scratch him as I come. I feel his muscles tense as he comes with me, burying himself deep inside me. We stay still a moment, our breath coming in ragged, heaving pants before I move enough to kiss him. He nuzzles my neck affectionately when I pry my lips from his.<p>

"I love you Izaya…" He murmurs softly.  
>"I love you too, Shizuo…" I mumble, just as soft.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Shizuo eventually gets a vasectomy since neither of them like condoms much~<br>Izaya: Eh...heh...*bright red*  
>Shizuo: Also, readers remember just because this is the lst chapter, doesn't mean you get to slack off! <strong>Review or I will throw a vending machine at you<strong>!  
>Seliphra: That and...I won't update my other stories!<br>Izaya: ...not much of a threat, you will and you know it...  
>Seliphra: Shut it Prussia...<br>Izaya: I AM _NOT_ PRUSSIA!  
>Shizuo: ...We sure about that?<p> 


End file.
